Overprotective Doctor
by reader229
Summary: Tsukiko is a doctor that got reborn in One piece. With her luck even the smallest change can destroy the plot. Second chances should come with a guidebook! Acex Oc, Whitebeard pirates ASL!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece**

" One Piece " : talking

' _One Piece ' : thinking_

 ** _A/N:It is my first One piece fanfic._**

 ** _Also I have written up until chapter 18 ( it is not completed yet) but I will post every week ( hopefully)_**

 ** _By the way English isn't my first language so there might be mistakes._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _It takes a small change to cause a ripple or at least a person to influence an entire universe._

 _It might seem impossible for a single person to change the course of fate_ _but those who say that ,have never met a person with the knowledge of the future or at least a specific future that can always change._

 _To make things simple I have been reborn._

 _I don't remember how I died exactly but I thing it was an illness or over stress._

 _Pretty ironic as I was a doctor._

 _I was young and I wanted to help as much as I could, so I neglected myself._

 _Not starve or anything like that ,I just didn't rest properly._

 _The only time I didn't study or help at the hospital was when I went out with my friends or watched anime._

 _It was a little tiring lifestyle but somehow I managed._

 _And then suddenly I died without even knowing the cause._

 _I accepted the fact that I died because as I doctor I know that death is a part of life and sometimes inevitable._

 _I thought it was time to relax._

 _But noooo! I have to fricking be born again!!_

 _And let me tell you witnessing your own birth is disgusting and I am probably traumatized forever._

 _To see your self getting from the womb of your mother can do that to a person._

 _When I was born ( again) I couldn't see very well but I could hear only two voices._

 _It seems that the fact ,that babies can understand from the womb so you talk to them during pregnancy, is partially true._

 _I can hear the sounds but I can't distinguish the words._

 _Another problem with my situation is that I can't move or see pretty well._

 _I only can see blurs but I am kind of shocked that I can't feel my eyes burning from the usual bright light at hospitals._

 _Am I not born in a hospital or my senses are so screwed that I can't even see that bright light_

 _I sighed mentally._

' _One thing was certain I am stucked for a long time'_

 _Well it took some months to adjust to my new situation._

 _I cried only when I was hungry or I need to be cleaned._

 _And I slept a lot. So much that sometimes I think that my new life is a punishment for neglecting myself._

 _My mom was always nagging me to sleep more, if she knew that I was alive she will probably be satisfied with my predicament._

 _She always told me I was a cute baby and I grew up fast._

 _Well now she should be pleased!_

 _I am a cute baby again._

 _Or at least I hope so because I haven't seen my parents faces._

 _It was few months later that I saw my mother and let's say I was shocked._

 _I wasn't shocked from her dark green hair that should be impossible to have normally._

 _I was because she was Makino! The pretty and kind lady from One piece !_

 _And apparently I was her daughter._

 _Well I can admit that when I show her for the first time I freaked out so much that I fainted._

 _Not one of my proudest moments, especially when I woke up and I saw how distressed she looked._

 _She must thought that I was ill_.

 _After the doctor or at least I think he is one reassured her, she calmed down and started smiling at me._

 _A smile so bright that I thought I looked at the sun._

 _Well at least I now knew that I had pretty good genetics._

 _Better than my previous one at least._

 _We returned to the bar where she tried to teach me stuff._

 _I didn't understand a thing._

 _The only thing I understood was my name._

 _Tsukiko, it means moon child from my limited knowledge in Japanese._

 _The only thing I understood was that my father was at the sea or something like that._

 _I only understood the word tou-san and kaito and I assumed he is at the sea at the moment._

 _It was a little frustrating to not be able to comprehend what she said but with time I understood more and more._

 _I was a little curious about where exactly I was in the time frame but my question was answered when I was 4 years old._

 _I was sitting at the table trying to learn how to read Japanese, when I heard a loud bam._

 _I lifted my head and looked at the door._

 _There was Garp holding a little luffy._

"Welcome Garp-san. How may I help you? " _asked my mom politely._

"Makino I need you to look after Luffy for a while " _he replied._

"Of course Garp-san. It will be my pleasure. After all he can play with Tsukiko, she doesn't have many friends" _replied mom._

 _I mentally snorted. It wasn't my fault that the kids at my age were annoying! They cried about everything and I preferred to read._

 _I even tried to tell them fantasy stories but they only laughed at me and said I was a liar!_

 _The audacity of some people really annoys me._

" Hi! I am Luffy! I am 3 years old! " _he said proudly._

" Hello Luffy. I am Tsukiko. I am 4 years old. Pleased to meet you" _I said with a smile._

 _Little luffy was adorable!! He looked like a puppy._

"What are you doing? " _he asked. curiously._

" I am reading. Or at least I try to. I understand most of the words but I have some difficulty with some of them" _I answered._

" But that's boring!! " _he exclaimed._

"Well I can tell you some stories if you want. I know many great tales of civilizations different than ours and lands from a different time and space" _I answered while waving my hands enthusiastically._

 _He looked confused,probably because of some words I used._

 _Garp laughed ._

"Aren't you a smart brat? You will be a very good addition to the Marines" _he said._

" I am honored Garp- san but I am afraid I will become a doctor. A sailing doctor maybe but not a government one. " _I answered._

" You should think about it brat. Considering your father, you will be strong too. Oops I wasn't supposed to say that! " _he said and I froze._

 _My father? I knew my father was a pirate but I didn't think he would be someone strong._

 _Then I remembered my red hair with green highlights and I panicked._

 _Was Shanks my father? I thought the first time he came to Fussa was when Luffy was around six or something! Not a year before he was born._

 _Well not that it changes much._

 _He isn't here and he_ _will never probably settle down._ _If meet him , I am going to try to consider him as my dad._

 _But he still chose the sea over his family._

 _I am not mad at him after all I will probably choose the same_.

 _I will leave Makino even if she is my mother ._

 _I feel a little guilty that I don't love her as much as my other mother. I see her more like a fictional one or as a second mother. Not the first, never the first. I am not going to replace my real one._

 _I want to have a family here thought even if I am not blood - related with them._

 _I want to live this life going on some adventures after all I promised my real mother that I would travel the world as a doctor when I would be qualified for that job._

 _But I died so I am going fulfill my promise beyond the grave._

" So can you tell me a story Tsukiko? " _asked Luffy._

" Of course " _I replied and started to tell him one of the olds anime._

 _I told him about Inuyasha ._

 _His eyes were shining with every battle._

"I want a flying animal too! And a talking fox with powers! It is so cool" _he said._

" Well there are many devil fruits out there, so some of them might give those powers" _I answered._

Devil fruit? " _he asked._

" It ' s a fruit that gives you powers" _I replied._

" So it is a mystery fruit " _he said._

 _I laughed and said_ " Yes it is a mystery fruit"

" Tell me more" _he begged._

" Maybe tomorrow, it is pretty late. We should go to sleep " _I said and I ruffled his hair._

 _He pouted and he was so cute._

 _He was one of my favorite characters._

 _Robin and Marco were the others._

 _And Ace was my husband! I absolutely adored him and I was so heartbroken when he died!_

" But it is not that late" _he insisted._

" If you don't sleep now, you won't get up in the morning. And then you will miss breakfast " _I said._

 _He gasped and looked terrified._

" I am going to sleep " _he said while running upstairs._

 _I chuckled._

 _He was so easy to manipulate._

" Mom I am going to sleep. Goodnight" _I said and kissed her._

"Goodnight and sweet dreams honey" _she answered and I went to sleep._

 _Now that luffy is here, things are going to be more fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own One Piece. If I did Ace would never die!**

 ** _A/ N: I have written up until chapter 19 ,so the fic goes well for now._**

 ** _Ace comes at chapter 4 ,Robin at chapter 11 and Whitebeards at 13 just so you know._**

 ** _Thanks to anyone who read it followed and review._**

 ** _I read all the reviews._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _After a while I finally learned to read and write without any trouble!_

 _Mom helped me do it and she even bought me some medical books after a lot of begging._

 _Luffy had too much energy and my stories weren't enough to please him, so we went on little adventures at the forest._

 _Not really deep because we couldn't really fight._

 _I knew self defense but I doubt that I could protect my self from the animals._

 _Garp showed up from time to time to train Luffy and I begged him to take me along._

 _If I wanted to meet Ace or more importantly become a pirate doctor, I needed to toughen up._

 _Suprisingly Garp agreed and he even started to call me his grand -daughter ._ _I shuddered the first time I heard it._

 _He believes that I am going to be a marine doctor._ _I let him live in his delusions._ _I am never going to work for the rotten world government ._

 _They put a bounty at Robin at 8 for being able to read the history, the executed Ace for existing! And they do nothing about Celestial Dragons!_

 _And one of the most sinful thing they did, was Law's past._ _As a doctor I can't even imagine it._

 _Even Garp seems appalled by some of their " duties" but he can't do much without being a traitor._

 _He can turn a blind eye to some things but he can't disobey direct orders._ _And he knows it. That's why he is striving so hard to make us marines._

 _To save us from our crime, existing._ _But with Akainu and his supporters of absolute justice, we will never be safe._

 _And Garp deep down knows it._

 _That's why he will accept our choice._

 _With some yelling and a fist of Love but nevertheless he will accept it._

 _I was now 7 years old and Luffy 6 years old._

 _Mom accepted the fact that I am going to become a doctor and leave some day._

 _She even supports me because saving lives and travel is a pretty good life ._

 _We were sitting in the bar when I heard someone yelling_ " Pirates are coming "

"Did you here Tsukiko? Real pirates are coming! And they will have stories about their adventures " _said Luffy with stars in his eyes._

" Are you implying that my stories are boring? Because I can stop telling them" _I pouted._

" Of course not! Your stories are great but it's different ! These are pirates" _answered Luffy._

 _As if being a pirate explained his logic!_

 _Suddenly I heard a door open ._ "Makino we are back" _yelled Shanks._

" Welcome Captain! I have had to see you many years" _answered mom with a smile._

 _' Well I guess it ' s time to make my appearence '_

 _I put innocent face no1 ( yes I have practiced many of them) and I went behind Makino._

" Mom who are these people? Are they your friends?" _I asked while looking curious._

" Mom? You have a daughter? Are you now married Makino? " _asked Shanks panicked and a little sad._

 _' I thought he was my father! If he doesn't know about me then who is my real father? More mysteries to be solved'_

" This is my daughter Tsukiko. She is 7 years old. I am not married. And as for Tsukiko, her hair are mostly like her father's " _answered mom with a pointed look._

 _Shanks looked at me and his eyes widened. And then he looked so happy._

 _' And that answers my question's about my father'_

" Hi ,I am Tsukiko. Are you mom's friends?" _I asked ._

" Hi, my name is Shanks. And I am more than just a friend. I am your father" _he said while ruffling my hair._

 _' No shit Sherlock' I thought and mentally rolled my eyes._

 _Several gasps were heard._

" Congratulations Captain " _said Benn while hitting him lightly in the shoulders._

" Are you pirates? Gramps said that pirates are bad and that we should be strong Marines! " _I said while waiting for their reactions._

 _Well I might be a enjoying messing with people a little more than I should._

 _So what? Sue me but I know everyone wants to see the cool Shanks freak out._

 _And that exactly what I got._ _He seems to move frantically._

"We are pirates but we are good people. And who is gramps? Makino doesn't have a father " _he said startled._

" Gramps is Luffy's gramps. His name is Garp and he is a Marine.

He adopted me!" _I said while laughing brightly._

 _I looked at Shanks and he was ready to faint_

 _' Check mate '_

"Garp adopted you? Well don't listen to him. All the Marine stuff is just a propaganda! " _he said._

 _' Yeah right, like you don't brainwash people about pirates._ _You inspired Luffy to become the Pirate King._

 _Many kids are fascinated by pirates because it seems cool but it became his goal'_

"Well it is okay if you are pirates. Because I am going to become a pirate doctor. But it's a secret okay? Don't tell grandpa" _I answered while grinning._

" Oh you want to become a pirate? Aren't you a little young about that? " _he asked._

 _He was obviously amused by my antics._

" I am going to become a doctor. Pirate is just a way to practice my job and travel simultaneously" _I answered._

" And pirate is your answer? You can work for the Marines or the government ,at some bases. It will be more safe. Why pirate? " _he asked a little curiously._

 _He was testing me._ _Probably thinks that a kid would choose pirates because it is cool or you can make more money._

" That's easy if I was a marine my freedom would be limited. I would have to obey their rules. And I refuse to become a puppet to their absolute justice. To their hypocrisy. " _I answered full of determination._

 _He seemed a little surprised at my answer and proud._

" You are on the right path kid " _he said while ruffling my hair._

 _And then our conversation stopped or rather it was interrupted by an over excited and impatient Luffy that wanted to hear some adventures._

 _I sat close enough to hear what they were talking about and join the conversation if needed but generally I started a conversation with the doctor about some illnesses that he encountered or are common in a ship._

 _I really enjoyed the fact that someone finally understood what I was talking about._

 _Most people usually think that I am a little obsessed and shrug me off._

 _Like with Luffy and his meat and that is a very strong and unfair comparison!_

 _At some point Shanks heard our conversation and tried to join._

 _So I asked something that I really wanted to know and was very important._

" So was there an illness in your old ship? That was genetically inherited? Or incurable? "

 _I tried to be a little_ _discreet. I couldn't ask what was the illness that Roger had._

 _He paled a little and finally said "_ I don't know. I am not a doctor. Only our doctor knew this kind of information "

 _' Liar! I bet you know! Well then my only option is Crocus._

 _If I want to save Ace from dying, I must find out. Even if he doesn't become sick from it. As long as there is a chance he might,I am not going to take risks.'_

"Such a same! I wanted to learn more about your old crew! Who was your doctor?So if I ever meet him, I can ask him" _I asked._

" I don't think you will find him. He quit his job but his name is Crocus if you are interested " _he said._

 _' Bingo! And now I have an excuse for asking Crocus '_

" Thank you daddy" _I said and I hugged him._

" My daughter is so cute! Isn't she Benn?" _while laughing ._

 _It was a pretty good atmosphere and Luffy looked so happy._

 _And then the idiot ate the devil fruit._

 _And that was how he became a rubber man ._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _One day the bandits came._

" We want some sake" _said ugly face 1_

" I am sorry but we don't have any" _apologized mom._

" And what they are drinking? Juice? " _he sneered._

" That was our last sake sir" _said timidly mom._

 _Shanks tried to give him their last bottle but the ugly bastard decided to humiliate him._

 _And then boasted about himself. Like a cheap shot like him could fight someone like Shanks._

 _And then he left._

 _Everyone was laughing at Shanks except Luffy who was yelling._

 _Not that I can fault him, I wouldn't accept that kind of treatment, especially from people like that bastard._

 _Shanks and the rest left for a while and promised to return in a few days._

" So luffy now that you are a rubber man you are probably immune at bullets or at least that is what I read in a book " _I said._

 _' Yeah in a manga called One piece and now I am living in it'_

"Do you know anything else about my powers? " _he asked excited._

"No" _I replied._

 _I lied but I don't want him to try do Gear Second or third at such a young age._

 _It would be dangerous!_

" Really? That's okay because I am going to learn cool moves and then I am going to show you.

My fist is going to be as strong as a pistol" _said Luffy._

" That's good Luffy" _I said while beaming._

 _Our hapiness was however short- lived because the bandits returned._

 _They started mocking Shanks and his crew and even pushed Makino when she went to protect Luffy._

 _We went after them at the city and while I knew Luffy would be okay, I decided to buy time for Shanks arrival._

 _So he won't lose his arm ._

 _He would still save Luffy's life from freeing him from the bandit's clutch._

 _Or at least that was my excuse ,I was also angry about their behavior._

" Leave him alone, you oversized monkey! " _I yelled._

 _The people around me looked at me in terror._ _He looked towards me and pointed his gun towards my direction._

 _Fury was evident in his eyes._

" What did you say ?" _he hissed._

 _I looked at the sea and saw the ship docking._

 _' I can do this! I only need to distract him for a little longer'_

"I thought you heard me! Are you also deaf?And I thought you was some might bandit, you are just a peasant that kidnapps children for living because everyone is out of your league" _I mocked._

 _Even though I clearly enjoyed insulting him, I can admit it wasn't my brightest idea because next thing I knew a bullet was piercing my shoulder and I hissed in pain._

 _I tried to stand up but my small body couldn't handle the blood loss and shut down._

 _Before I lost my senses I heard screaming._

 ** _General POV_**

" Tsukiko!" _yelled Luffy._

 _Makino run towards Tsukiko's fallen body .She started to cry while hugging her tightly._

"Please baby open your eyes. Mommy is worried , show mommy that you are here" _she begged while sobbing ._

"Not so smart right now bitch? And to think i wasted my bullets on her,such a pity" _laughed the bandit._

" Shut up you bastard!You are worse than scum" _yelled furious Luffy._

"It seems that you really want to join your friend " _said the bandit and point the gun at Luffy''s temple._

" Bullets don't work on me. Tsukiko said so." _replied a little smugly._

"Did she say anything about knives?"

 _The bandit took out a knife and touched to Luffy's neck ._

 _Terror was evident in Luffy's eyes. He tried to get free but it was fruitless ._

 _A shot was heard and the knife felt to the ground_.

" Thanks Lucky Roo, i thought I wasn't going to make it in time " _said Shanks._

"There more of you flies? I am going to kill you all like that little girl! " _mocked the bandit._

" What little girl? " _asked Shanks confused._

 _He turned around and he froze_.

 _He saw Tsukiko's body bleeding heavily while a doctor tried to save her._

" **You shot my daughter? I will kill you!"** _said Shanks with venom._

 _There was a burst of conquer's Haki and the bandit fell to the ground_.

 _Luffy was freed and run towards Shanks._

" Shanks! Those bandits came at the bar and they made fun of you and they pushed Makino. And then I got angry and I yelled at them, he took me but Tsukiko insulted him. And he shot her, it's all my fault" _he cried._

 _Shanks ruffled his hair "_ Don't cry, Tsukiko will be fine and pirates don't cry isn't that right?

" I am going to become a strong pirate and then no one will hurt my friends again" _Luffy vowed._

 _A lot of people gathered around Tsukiko._

 _The doctor finished his job and they were waiting him to speak._

" We can move her now, she lost a lot of blood so she will probably awake later. She needs rest" _he said and everyone was relieved ._

 ** _End of general P. O. V_**

 _I was feeling sore and i could hear voices in the background . I tried to move my arms but it was difficult ._

 _I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in my room in the bar._

 _A tiny head was resting at my stomach._

 _I shook him a little and asked_ " Luffy what happened?"

 _My voice was a little weak but it's probably due to my tiredness._

 _Luffy rubbed his eyes and then stared at me._

 _I stared back and suddenly he got up and started yelling._

" Tsukiko is awake"

 _Footsteps echoed in the small room when Makino burst through the door._

" Honey! I am so glad you are fine! " _she hugged me really hard._

 _Shanks also entered the room and I was pleased to see he had two arms._

 _He was relieved to see that I was awake._

 _Then his expression turned serious and asked me "_ Why did you provoke him Tsukiko? I know you were angry but you should have known it was dangerous "

" I saw that your ship was docking at the harbor and thought if I distract him, you could have come to help.

It's not my fault that you guys appeared later than I anticipated. If I didn't say anything, he would have left with Luffy" _I explained._

 _His expression turned quickly in guilt._

 _'Seriously he thought that I was that stupid? Provoke an armed man without any back up plan? '_

" I am sorry princess for doubting you _" he apologized and ruffled my hair._

" It's fine but don't call me princess! It is girly " _I whined._

 _' I think Queen of Hearts is better,it matches Ace of Spades._

 _But it sounds actually so ridiculous and corny that I wonder why I even though it!'_

 _Shanks lauged and asked_ " Then how should I call you? "

 _I thought about it for a while_ _and answered_ " Luna "

 _He looked at me confused_ " Luna? What does that mean"

" It means moon goddess. I read about it in a book about lost civilizations. " _I answered._

" It is really beautiful. I like it" _he replied._

" It is sounds really good. It reminds of that story you told me " _said excitedly._

 _' So my nickname is Luna. It will be a reminder of my world. To never forget that I had a life before here. '_

 _Shanks was ready to leave and we were at the harbor to see him off._

 _Luffy was clinging at him and a few tears were in his eyes._

 _I sighed and waited to see if Luffy will still get the Straw hat._

 _Shanks put the straw hat at Luffy's head and said_ " I am going to give you my treasure Luffy.I want you to protect it and return it to me when you become a strong pirate. "

" I promise to become strong so I can protect my friends " _answered Luffy._

" Can you also promise me that you will protect Tsukiko? She is more precious than all my treasures " _said with a serious face._

 _" Of course i will protect her, she is my sister! " answered Luffy._

 _Wait what? What happened to becoming pirate king?_

 _' Well, I completely screwed One piece '_

 ** _A/ N : Well chapter 20 is finished, can't wait for chapter 21! Well the first great chance took place, if the chapter was bad-written? I don't know I think it was lacking._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece.**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _I pretty much accepted that Luffy doesn't want to become the pirate king._

 _It' s not like he won't become a pirate generally._ _After all he wanted to become the king to be freer than anyone, if you live your live without regrets it's almost the same._

 _It' s not like Roger had the most freedom, he was constantly hunted down._ _He was executed ( even if he turned his self in) and his son was doomed just because he had the same blood_

 _I don't see that as freedom._

 _In comparison Whitebeard had a big family, he was respected by many people especially the islands he protected_ _and had a somewhat peaceful agreement with the marines._

 _So it's better a yonko than the pirate king and even if I regret changing his dream,_ _I still think it' s for the best._ _Or at least better for my conscience._

"I am here to take my grandson! If he wants to become a Marine, he must train hard to become one.

From now on you will live at the mountain" _said sternly Garp._

"No! I don't want to go! What about my sister? Isn't she your granddaughter too?" _asked Luffy_

" Luffy we are not blood related, my father is Shanks and my mother Makino and neither of them are grandpa's children" _I explained_

 _Honestly he was very young when he came to live with us and grandpa always call me granddaughter, so i can see why he thought so._

" You are not my sister? " _he said with puppy eyes._

" Well I can be if you want to" _I answered._

" Yes ! I have a sister! " _he cheered._

" Well it can be a good practice for my granddaughter too! Makino can I take her too? You can visit her. " _said gramps._

"Can I mommy? I don't want to be alone." _I pleaded._

" If that's what you want" _replied Makino and I cheered._

 _It seems that the parenting in One piece is really bad._

 _My real parents would never agree especially considering my age._

 _But it's not that i really care because i have more freedom now and more importantly i am going to meet Ace._

 _We arrived at the bandits lair and Garp 'arranged' for us to live with them._

 _Or more precisely he blackmailed but that's details!_

 _I was looking towards the tree and a huge smile was on my face._

" Ace ,come meet your new brother and sister" _said Garp and i glared at him._

" He is not my brother! He will be my husband! I don't like incest" _i replied._

 _Surprise was on his face but he quickly masked him with anger ._

 _He looked at Luffy and me and said_ "Get lost!"

" I am getting lost in your eyes and your cuteness, if you smiled the painting would be complete" _i grinned._

 _Well that was really corny but i always was_ _dramatic.And_ _if you take in consideration that the only flirting model i had was Sanji and Kid from detective Conan you can see the results._

 _His ears went a little pink but his face was still angry._

"You are weird " _he said and left._

 _Well someone might think that i am just fangirling or really shallow but it's not the true._

 _There was a time that i was really depressed ,i thought that everything was going wrong._

 _I saw Ace and his constant anger and self-esteem issues and i could relate._

 _He became free, happy and live without regrets in a world that his existence was considered a sin._

 _And then i realized that i could be happy and my problems weren't so severe._

 _I started approaching more people and i saw that they liked me, that i wasn't alone._

 _He inspired me to become a doctor and save the lives of people._

 _And from then on i was a happy person even when i died._

 _So this time i am going to show him that he is loved._

 _Even in my corny way._

 _Well it certainly helps that he is also cute._

 _We went inside the bandits house where they setted the rules._

 _They were mistaken if they thought i was going to comply to their rules._

"You know ,i want to become a doctor. So i study medicine and believe me when i say i can poison your food,

suffocate you by combining cleaning materials,make you itchy if put the right powder in your clothes, I can do it.

Are you really sure,you want me to do the chores?" _i asked with a serious face while trying hard not to laugh._

"Aren't doctors supposed to save lives?" _asked one of the bandits._

"You can take the risk" _i replied smugly._

"From now on you will be our doctor, you will also hunt your food" _Dadan said and i knew it was my victory._

"That's what i thought" _i replied and followed Luffy who was chasing Ace._

 _And that's how many days past: Luffy and i chased after Ace and then i had to bandage Luffy because he wasn't really good at evading Ace._

 _One afternoon I have had enough!_

 _We were eating at the house and went were Ace was sitting._

 _He lifted his head and with annoyed expression he asked_ "What do you want?"

"Look Ace,I may love you but please ease a little your aggression!I am tired of bandaging Luffy constantly" _i complained._

 _He became angry , probably due to the love part but i decided i will constantly show him we love him until he realizes he is not alone._

" I don't want a freak like you telling me what to do!" _he hissed._

" Whatever honey!" _i shrugged and left._

 _At_ _least_ _I told him what I wanted. Even if he clearly ignored my request._

 _After a lot, and i mean a lot of tries, we finally accomplished to follow Ace all the way._

 _We saw him and Sabo talking about the pirate fund._

 _i was silent but Luffy gave away our position._

 _They tied us up in a tree and tried to decided what to do with us._

 _'Well i can have some fun'_

" Ace honey!I didn't knew you liked bondage. All you have to do was ask! Is this how Stockholm Syndrome wor _ks?" i asked._

 _Well i don't think they understood what i said but at least Ace understood that i was trying to flirt._

 _After all he blushed a little._

"She really is weird!I thought you were exaggerating" _commented Sabo._

"You were talking about me honey?I am flattered!" _i said._

"Well you are right , she is delusional" _said Sabo._

"I know that Ace doesn't like me, i just flirt with him.

You know who is delusional blondie?You are!You think that a simple rope can hold me? Try again!" _i said while cutting the rope with a dagger that i had in my pocket._

 _I quickly went towards him and pointed the dagger at his neck._

"You know what's fun about doctors?

They know exactly what to cut ,so you can slowly bleed out.I would never hurt Ace but that doesn't extend to you" _i said with a creepy smile._

 _' And the Oscar goes to me!'_

"You are crazy, Ace help me!" _Sabo pleaded ._

"Ha ha ha! You believed it? You should have seen your faces!It was a prank" _i laughed._

"You were so cool Luna!" _said Luffy and i ruffled his hair._

 _Sabo looked at me dumbfounded._

"That wasn't funny! I thought you were going to kill me!" _he yelled._

"It was ,if you have a morbid sense of humor!

I wouldn't kill you .Blood doesn't come off easily from clothes.

Also you didn't do anything for making me want to" _i replied._

 _I heard some voices, probably Bluejam and his cronies._

 _We quickly hided behind some bushes._

 _And then I saw Luffy was captured._

 _I sighed and jumped out the bush._

 _I stabbed his hand with the dagger and said_ " Leave Luffy alone! "

 _He glared at_ _me_ " You little bitch! Are you also a friend of that monster Ace? "

" Don't call him that you bastard" _I attacked him._

 _Well_ _basically I kicked him in the nuts._

 _He fell in the ground while his surbonates tried to catch us._

 _I used the martial arts I knew and I combined them with the dagger._

 _But they were more than us and they catched us._

 _Bluejam came to me and gave a strong punch._

 _He probably broke my jaw._

" Tell me bitch! Where is my treasure?" _he spat._

" The only way I would tell you is if you kill me and find a necromancer to resurrect me and force me! Good luck with that! If you understood what I said anyway " _I mocked._

 _He hit me again and I started bleeding._

" I am going enjoy breaking you" _he said._

" Sadist! " _I yelled._

 _He took us to his hideout and then the torture began._

 _I only prayed that Sabo and Ace will come before it is too late. If they even come._

 _I tried to think something else to bear the pain._

 _Well on the bright side this is a training for endurance and patience._

 _It also helps with my creativity._

 _Because right know I am planning some very gore revenge for this bastard._

 _And let me tell you I have a lot of imagination!_

 ** _A/ N: Ace finally came!! Tsukiko's flirty and sadistic side came out. She is a little feisty( insulting the enemy) even if she knows she can't win( if you go down, you go with a bang!) Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own One piece.**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 _It was almost evening and I was getting tired of being tortured._

 _Luffy stopped whimpering an hour ago and now he seemed life less._

 _I was bleeding heavily from everywhere and I couldn't move ._

 _I wasn't made of rubber so some bones must be broken._

 _My vision was starting to get blurry due to the blood loss._

 _If I didn't get at least the basic treatment I wouldn't last long._

 _Either I will faint or die._

 _It is a little disturbing that I don't really mind death._

 _I died once after all._ _The only think I fear about death is being left behind._

 _As I was complementing about my life, I heard a noise._

 _I lifted my head as much as I could and saw Ace and Sabo bursting through the door._

 _' Finally ' was my last thought before I blacked out._

 _I woke up and saw Luffy crying._

 _I was bandaged but I couldn't move much._

" Sorry Luffy but it seems that I can't treat your wounds" _I said._

" Tsukiko! You are alive! " _he smiled brightly._

" Of course I am! I am too stubborn to really die" _I commented._

" It was a really close call." _said Sabo._

" Of course it was! After all you sure took your time to come Sabo" _I said while narrowing my eyes._

" Hey! Ace didn't come too" _he said ._

" Don't blame, sweet innocent Ace.

He probably was late because he was busy thinking of a plan to save us.

Or he tried to convice you to help us ! Still your fault!" _I replied._

 _Well I knew the truth but it is funny arguing with Sabo._

" He abandoned you, to change the location of our treasure" _he said._

" Good job Ace! It is really important to put your money in a safe place" _I commented._

" I give up! You are delusional " _yelled Sabo and threw his hands in the air._

" Or I am simply make fun of you and you are not good enough to think of a come back" _I laughed._

 _He threw a nasty look and I grinned._

 _Luffy laughed and said_ " I told you Tsukiko was smart and funny! "

" Why didn't you tell them were was the treasure?" _asked Ace._

" Because then you wouldn't become our friend. " _said Luffy._

" Why do you want to be my friends so much! He could have killed you! " _he said a little more strongly ._

" Because then we would be alone! Tsukiko stays with her mother at the weekends and I don't like the bandits.

I would prefer to be dead than alone" _cried Luffy._

" So it is good that I am alive? That I was born? " _he asked with a small voice._

 _It broke my heart to hear him so unsure._

 _I went and hugged him._

 _And then I replied_ " Of course it is good that you are born.

I thank the god that you are alive.

You are one of my most important people and I would really be sad if you were hurt. I would give my life for you and Luffy"

 _His eyes widened and he became a little red._

 _He was so adorable!_

" What about me? " _asked Sabo._

" Nope! Luffy is my brother and Ace is my future husband.I don't see why I should sacrifice my self for you" _I said nonchalantly._

" You are mean" _he commented._

" Maybe" _I sing-songed._

" Get off me " _said Ace ._

" It was good as long as it lasted" _I sighed._

 _I tried to walk home but it seems that I couldn't._

" A little help here! I can't walk " _I yelled._

 _They continued walking._

 _'Oh well I am going for camping tonight '_

 _I sat at a tree and sighed._

 _I closed my eyes and then I felt being carried a little._

 _I opened my eyes and saw Ace carrying me._

" Don't say anything stupid " _he looked at me._

 _Well I wasn't going to say anything that would make him drop me, so I just closed_ _my eyes_.

 _When I woke up, I was still hurting but I was at least a little better._

 _Luffy of course was bouncing all over the place!_

"That's not fair! Why I am the one bedridden? " _I pouted._

" Because you are weak. " _said Ace._

" Yeah like you would be better if you were stabbed and tortured for hours " _I replied sarcastically._

 _Okay I love Ace but I am not going to let him insult me._

 _I may have left him at the start but now it wasn't really nice._

 _Surprise was evident on his face._

" You know I can speak normally.

I love you but I am not letting you insult me.Well I can admit I am weird so I don't really care if you say I am. " _I rolled my eyes._

"Finally! I was starting to think that you believed that Ace was god sent. " _said Sabo._

" Sabo dear, Ace is god sent! Have you seen his face? No one is so cute naturally! And he has a good heart. But he still has flaws. No one is perfect !" _I replied._

" I should have expected it" _he mumbled ._

" You really should " _I grinned._

" Tsukiko, I am bored! " _whined Luffy._

" Do you have cards? I can teach you some games.Sabo and Ace will play too! " _I replied._

" Who told you that we will play? " _Ace protested._

" Are you afraid honey? Do you think you will lose so bad that you won't have any dignity left? " _I challenged._

" Like I am going to lose to you! " _he obviously took the bait._

 _' That was so easy'_

 _We had a good time playing cards._ _Even Ace looked happy._

 _At some point Dadan came to yell at us because we were a little loud and then we decided to go to sleep._

 _It was a long day after all._

 _And the rest are going to be longer now that Ace and Sabo started to tolerate us._

 ** _A/ N: It was a simple chapter._**

 ** _Okay Tsukiko might seem a little weird because she is. I love Ace and I think it is showing. The bickering with Sabo is like a sibling's argument so no pairing there_**

 ** _( I am just warning because they interact like that) ._**

 ** _English is not my mother tongue so please tolerate any mistakes and kindly point them out ( and when I say kindly don't insult me? Not that anyone did until now, so I want to stay that way. I just read some rude comments on some others authors works and I was like why? It takes some effort to write a fic.)_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading and reviewing._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own One Piece**.

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 _After a week I finally healed!_

 _I know it is really fast but it seems in this world people heal more fast!_

 _Well there was a lingering pain but that was normal._

" Look I got scars! I am going to look cool and badass" _I said enthusiastically._

" I think that girls generally don't like scars.

In the higher society it is frowned upon and some girls can't get married because of it" Sabo _informed me_.

" Well I think they are cool! I don't care what the others think.

It' s not like I am going to marry a noble! I hate most of them.

They are hypocrites! There are exceptions of course" _I quickly added the last sentence because he was starting to pale._

" What does hypocrites mean? " _asked Luffy._

" It means they pretend to be something that they are not.

For example Sabo lectures you because you eat his meat without permission, while he eats Ace's meat secretly." _I explained._

 _In this timeline Luffy is a little more smart._

 _He always asks about something he doesn't understand and I try to explain it._

" Why am I the hypocrite? " _complained Sabo._

" It was either you or Ace and let' s be real I wouldn't say Ace was an hypocrite.

It's not like I mean it,it is for the sake of Luffy's education " _I replied._

" Did you understand it Luffy? " _I asked._

" Yeah! Luna is great at explaining! " _he beamed._

" Who is Luna? " _asked confused Ace._

" I am! It is my nickname! It means moon in Latin. It is associated with moon goddess or at least in the werewolf stories " _I replied._

" Latin? " _he inquired._

" It is a language of an lost civilization " _I explained._

" You sure know a lot" _Sabo whistled._

" I had a lot of free time " _I shrugged._

 _Having going to school so many years has it's perks._ _From what I have seen here , there is no school._ _Parents teach their children. So it is a bit logical to have way more knowledge from the people here._

" I am hungry! " _complained Luffy._

" Then let's go hunting " _I answered._

" Do you even know how to hunt? " _asked Ace._

" I know how to evade, general knowledge about animals so I can create basic traps and where to stab. I am not an expert at hunting but I can manage.

I will learn with practice. After all Rome wasn't built in a day " _I answered._

" What? " _he asked confused._

" It is a figure of speech" _I answered._

" What is that? " _asked Luffy._

" I will explain another time Luffy" _I answered._

 _Well it turns out that hunting was a little more difficult than I expected._

 _Now I regret making fun of my dad when he went fishing and didn't catch anything!_

 _But my pride was at stake so I tried as much as I could and I managed to catch a small animal without injuring my self._

" It seems that you can catch something. Even if it so small " _mocked Ace._

" Well it is my first time going hunting!I am a girl and 2 years younger than you and you, the experienced hunter, didn't catch something better than this" _I motioned to the small bear he caught._

" I didn't went to hunt something bigger because you two were with us, so it would be dangerous " _he yelled ._

" I thought you didn't care about us" _I commented._

" I don't! It would be too much trouble for me if you died. Also I don't want to explain to the crazy geezer why his biological grandchildren died" _he said._

" You are tsundere! By the way I am not his biological granddaughter. He just left luffy with my mother and we grew up together as siblings. " _I explained._

" Wait if you are not his granddaughter and your mother lives in the village why are you living in the mountains? " _he asked._

" Well because neither Luffy nor I wanted to be alone and it would be great training for my pirate career. " _I_ _answered._

" You want to be a pirate? " _inquired Ace._

"Aren't you talkative today?But to answer your question, I am going to be a doctor in a pirate ship so I must know to fight.

The stronger the crew, the bigger my bounty will be" _I answered._

" You should join my crew Tsukiko.I am going to be really strong so I can protect my nakama. We will be together and you will be safe" _exclaimed Luffy._

" I will think about your offer but I will decide later. There is a crew that I would like to join if a had the chance" _I replied._

"Whose crew?" _said Sabo curiosly._

" Whitebeard's! They say that the crew is like a family and protect each other.

It doesn't matter who you are ,you are his child and he will protect you and marines hesitate to attack him. "I _informed them._

" Wasn't Whitebeard the pirate King's sworn enemy? " _pressed Sabo and Ace tensed._

" That's just rumors! They were rivals but they were also drinking buddies! You shouldn't believe in what people say about pirates . Most of the people hate them and just say nonsense! " _I laughed._

" And how do you know that? " _asked Ace while clenching his fist._

" Shanks told me. He was a cabin boy at Roger's ship. He told us many stories about him! " _I exclaimed._

 _Ace was clenching his fist more tightly._

" What stories? that he was a demon? " _he spat._

"No way! Shanks's captain was really cool and he always protected his friends " _beamed Luffy._

" But everyone says he is a demon! " _his voice cracked a little._

" They say that because Roger is the king of the pirates, something they despise.

He inspired the new era of pirates and the marines show him as a demon .

They needed someone to blame and he was the easy target, pirates hated him because he was on top without any special powers and when they challenged him, they lost.

He protected his crew with everything he had even if he appeared as a demon, do you really think that he was a one ?

Because if demons are like that, I prefer to be a demon than a fool like those who spread false rumors " _I said with conviction._

 _It was a little early to touch that subject but this is something he must hear._

 _He shouldn't hate Roger just because the general public and a couple of pride- wounded pirates hate him and curse his existence!_

" What would you say if Roger had a kid?" _he was barely audible, through his clenched teeth._

" Well I would think that the kid would have a difficult life.

He would probably fall victim in the nonsense that the public spouts.

His heritage should remain secret until he is really strong because marines are scums that kill innocent in the name of absolute justice.

I also think he would be really cool and he should live really long just to spat the marines." _I laughed._

 _His eyes widened and his eyes watered a bit._

" What would you say if I said I was Roger's son? " _he wondered._

" Firstly it is so cool!

I am going to become the pirates king daughter in law. Too bad I can't ask your hand in marriage so you must do it.

Secondly I am going to beat up everyone who says bad things about you!

If someone tries to kill you because of it, I am going to make him have a slow and painful death!

And lastly Luffy and I are going to shower you with love so you can forget those hurtful words! " _I jumped at him and hugged him._

"Yeah Ace! We love you! " _Luffy joined the hug._

 _I looked at Sabo and raised my eyebrows._

 _He sighed_ _and raised his hands_

" I am coming, I am coming. " _and then he joined our hug._

 _Ace was protesting but neither of us let him go. He didn't even try that much to free himself._

 _He was happy but didn't want to admit it._

 _' Tsundere'_

 ** _A/N:Ace shouldn't hate his father because Roger wasn't a monster,he turned his self in to protect his crew!That's not a monster. Ace should really start accepting the fact that people love him, how could they not?Also Whitebeard's crew is my favorite,especially Marco._**

 ** _Hope you like it!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own One piece.**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _Well after our talk Ace began opening up more, he even started accept our hugs._ _Okay not really but he is not protesting against it that much and that' s what I call progress._

" You know I am tired of eating meat all the time! We should something else" _I whined._

" And who is going to cook it? " _asked Sabo._

" I am. I know how to cook, at least some dishes and I can even make something sweet for dessert! " _I exclaimed._

" I don't think we have that kind of ingredients " _commented Ace._

" I can go to the village,Mom will probably give me some,you can come with me if you want. Mom will be really happy to meet you. Especially Ace. I told her about you guys" _I beamed._

" Yay ! Let's visit Makino" _yelled Luffy._

"I don't want to impose " _said Sabo._

" Nonsense! Mom loves children! " _I reassured him._

" Well I suppose, we can accompany you" _said Ace while looking sideways._

 _I hugged him_ " Thanks Ace! "

" Hug time! " _luffy yelled and joined._

" I am going to get revenge about this one day" _he muttered._

" Whatever honey! Now let's go! Mom will be thrilled. " _I yelled and leaded the way._

 _And I was right! Mom adored them! She was smiling at them._

" Are you Tsukiko's friends? She told me about you! You seem as wonderful as Tsukiko described you" _commented Mom_

" I am Sabo pleased to meet you madam" _said Sabo_

" I am Makino , dear. You have really good manners Sabo. And you must be Ace. Tsukiko talked a lot about you " _she ruffled his hair._

 _Ace blushed and I looked horrified._

" To think that I lost to my own mother, my maiden heart is broken ! " _I exclaimed theatrically._

 _Ace glared at me._

 _Sabo laughed and asked_ " What maiden? " _and gained a bump in the head._

" Now, now calm down. I will give you some juice. If you had told me earlier that you would come, I would have made cake. " _she frowned a little._

" It' s okay mom! We only want some ingredients.I will make a dessert " _I beamed at her ._

 _She ruffled my hair and said_ " That's great honey! "

 _We stayed at mom' s bar for a little longer and then we were on our way to leave._

" Come back soon! Next time I will have some clothes for you guys" _mom said and we left._

 _I started to cook what I could remember from my previous time._ _I was also humming some tunes ._

 _I was in a pretty good mood .I was going to finally eat foods that I ate long time ago. And for dessert I made crepes with chocolate!_

 _I would have made cake but Makino made it from time to time so I didn't missed it so much._

 _While I was making the food the guys were sitting in the kitchen waiting to eat or in Luffy' s case trying to snatch some food._

 _But I hit his hand everytime and I gave him a disappointed look, you know the one that mothers give and make you feel bad, and that seem to do the job._

" It' s ready! " _I announced._

" Yay food" _said Luffy and devoured his plate._

 _The others started to eat fast because they knew Luffy would steal their food._

 _I am eating slowly to savour the taste._ _I am not eating as much as them but I appreciate food ,plus I have table manners._

" You eat like barbarians! Someone would think we don't feed you" _I commented._

" But it is really good! " _whined Luffy._

" Thank you Luffy. But if you eat it slowly it tastes better. It is not like the food is going to disappear! " _I pointed out_

 _They slowed down after hearing that._

" It seems that you can cook after all. I thought you were exaggerating like you did with hunting" _smirked Ace._

" Yeah. I couldn't really imagine Tsukiko doing something ladylike like cooking " _nodded Sabo._

" Is that so? Well if you can't appreciate my food, Luffy and I will eat the desserts." _I faked sniffing_

 _I brought the crepes to the table and putted chocolate and biscuit._

 _Their mouth watered a bit and they said_ " We are sorry"

" That's what I thought! Here you can have some" _I hummed._

 _They took the crepes and started to eat._

 _A look of pure ecstasy was at Ace's face and Sabo looked pretty happy._

 _They probably hadn't eat chocolate again or in Sabo's case in a while because i don't know what nobles feed their children._

"What is this?" _asked Ace hesitantly._

"It is called crepe. It also contains chocolate and biscuit . It would be better with hazelnut ! Next time i will make waffles with ice cream !" _i said with hearts in my eyes._

 _I have a weakness for sweets,especially chocolate._

"I don't know what is that but it sounds tasty!Next time do something with meat" _yelled Luffy._

"Well i can try some recipes i know and you can tell me what you like.I am going to write them down and we can make a menu.

I can teach to cook some of the meals because i am not going to be the one cooking everyday and someday we will not be together ,so you must know to cook something" _i suggested._

"It seems logical and practical" _agreed Sabo._

"What do you mean we won't be together?You can all join my crew" _whined Luffy._

 _I sighed._ "Luffy whether or not I join your crew , my prime occupation is a doctor, not a cook .

You must know to cook until you find someone for that job, i don't think neither Ace nor Sabo will join you, both of them want to be captains and they will set sail earlier than you.I can only be part of one crew not three" _i said softly._

 _Ace tensed .It seems that he didn't consider the fact that they would be in a different crews._

" Tsk! It's not like I want you to my crew" _he said with a cold facade. But I could see he didn't mean it._

" See Tsukiko? You should join me! You are my sister after all" _said Luffy._

" Well Luffy, I will set sail probably before of you. If I can't join the crew I want in two years or someone else doesn't convice me to join him ,then I will join your crew" _I answered._

 _If I can't become a Whitebeard pirate or a Spade one then a Strawhat is my next option._

" Yay Tsukiko said she will be in my crew" _he cheered._

" She didn't say that idiot! She just said you are her last option " _yelled Ace._

" Ace is mean" _Luffy pouted._

" Ace don't bully Luffy because you are jealous! You will always be my number one " _I winked at him._

 _He made a strangled noise and yelled_ " I am not jealous! "

 _Sabo shook his head and commented_ " All of you are weird! "

" So are you! If you weren't weird you wouldn't be with us, you would spent your time with normal people " _I argued._

 _He tried to argue but then he stopped and agreed._

 _We were weird but at least we weren't alone._

 _We had each other._

 ** _A/N:Well this was a more fluffy chapter . It isn't really needed for the storyline, it just to introduce the talk about the crews, her skills in cooking and avoid confusion at the time line. It also builds up their relationship so i just put it._**

 ** _I currently finished chapter 23 , so i updated for a second time. I was really excited writing that chapter, even if it will take some time for you to read it. Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**.

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 _The last weeks we were getting along better._

 _We fell in a relative peaceful routine._ _It was a simple and relaxing lifestyle._

 _I was even getting along with the bandits, who were scared of me after my kind words ,when I first arrived._

 _One thing that bothered me is that Ace was a little uneasy of our future._

 _Every time we talk about sailing in the sea he seemed a little tense._

 _Probably because we might not be together._ _So one day he came with some cups and sake._

" What is this Ace?" _asked Luffy._

"It is Dadan's sake. I stole it from her" _he commented._

" Why? " _Sabo_ _inquired ._

" Did you know if men exchange cup of sakes, they become brothers?

So even if we sail under differents flags, in different seas we will be brothers" _he exclaimed excited._

 _He placed three cups in the ground. With little hesistation, he gave me the fourth one._

" Gender aside ,I am not becoming your sister " _I said as a mother of fact._

 _He seemed a little hurt at my exclamation._

" Why?" _whined Luffy._

" As I said before I am not into incest. I want to marry Ace, not be his sister.

But don't worry Luffy I will always be your sister and Sabo' s sister in law if I marry Ace" _I grinned._

 _Ace became a little pink._

" In your dreams ,stupid " _he huffed ._

" Wouldn't you like to know ,what I do to you in my dreams? " _I grinned._

 _Both Sabo and Ace looked me with disbelief._

 _They didn't except me to say that but they should have known better._

 _Luffy of course was oblivious._

 _Ignoring my teasing,t_ _hey raised the cups and said "_ We are brothers "

* * *

 _Well after the new acquired status things didn't change so much._

 _Well at least for me._

 _They were more protective of each other and more close._

 _Sometimes they didn't include me in their activities, that enforced their bond._

 _Like the tiger lord's hunting._

 _Not that I complained._

 _Sometimes the things they did ,were crazy and dangerous._

 _As I doctor , I was there to tend their injuries and make sure they were fine._

 _There was also a voice at the back of my head that whispered that I was an outsider anyway, that I was intruding._

 _Even if this is my life now, I feel sometimes that I don't belong here._

 _I was raised differently and with different standards._

 _Sometimes I wonder If I could find a way to return to the old world would I take the chance?_

 _And if I could return ,could I return as the same person I was?_

 _Or I would become someone else and still felt like I don't belong?_

 _Was I dead in the previous world or did I fell in a coma and this universe is my imagination?_

 _So many questions were born ,from simply looking at the sky and the clouds._

 _' And I thought Shikamaru said that cloud-watching was relaxing!_

 _I am more confused now'_

 _I sat down for a little longer and watched the clouds shifting shapes._

 _When the sky started to change color, I stood up and left._

 _I returned to the house and I was alone._

 _The guys didn't return yet._

 _I sighed and went to sleep._

* * *

 _To my surprise when I woke up, the guys weren't there._

 _Even if I didn't mind their new relationship, it is a bit lonely._

 _Instead of continuing being gloomy, I decided to go sleep at my home for a couple of days._

 _I would help mom at the bar and have some company._

 _I gathered my stuff and left, without leaving a note or anything._

 _The guys probably built the tree house ,so they might not return for a few days at least._

 _With my new found determination I started walking towards the village._

 _When I told my mother i was going to stay a few days, she was ecstatic._

 _I helped her with the jobs so she could finish earlier._

 _We spent some quality time together._

 _I also found my book where I have written all the stories and things from the other world._

 _It was nostalgic seeing it._

 _I wrote some new things in it and even wrote my new founded questions, in English of course._

 _It was peaceful at the village, the people didn't make much noise._

 _Mom also encouraged me to meet more children at my age._

 _Especially girls as I didn't know any here._

 _Surprisingly I got along really well with a bookworm girl._

 _She liked my stories and liked to read._

 _I really had fun talking to her._

 _I even invited her to the bar and she agreed excited._

 _It was my fourth day here and I was sitting along with Naomi, my new friend_ _, chatting._

" Makino! " _a voice yelled, a really familiar voice. Or more specifically Luffy._

 _He burst through the door looking worried._

 _Sabo and Ace were behind him._

" What is the matter Luffy?" _asked mom worried._

" Tsukiko disappeared! We went to Dadan's and said that she hasn't seen there for four days" _he said panicked._

 _Mom relaxed and pointed at me._

" Tsukiko is right over there"

 _Luffy looked at me and came towards me while shouting my name._

 _He hugged and he seemed relieved that I was fine._

 _Ace and Sabo came after him and didn't say anything but they relaxed after seeing me._

 _Naomi looked at me curiously and asked_

"Who are they? "

" They are friends of mine. Luffy is the one hugging me, Ace is the black haired one and the last one is Sabo " _I explained._

"Hello! I am Naomi and I am Tsukiko 's new friend. Pleased to meet you" _she smiled._

" You seem weak" _commented Ace_.

 _Naomi stared in disbelief,her mouth opened and then closed not knowing what to say._

 _I hit Ace in the head._

 _Everyone looked at me like I have grown a second head._

" Don't mind their rudeness Naomi! They still call me weird and delusional " _I smiled._

 _She gave me a weak smile_ " It's okay Tsukiko. I am going to leave now, my mother is waiting for me. Come visit me tommorow "

" Oh okay! By Naomi " _I waved her off._

 _When she left I turned my head and a sadistic look was on my face._

 _The guys froze when they saw me and paled a little._

" You chased her away! Why were you rude? " _I glared at them, especially Sabo._

" Why are you glaring at me? " _he held his hands in surrender._

" Explain all of you" _I commanded._

" Well I missed you Luna, I didn't say anything to her" _said Luffy with puppy eyes._

" I just stated the truth. She isn't going to survive at the mountains in her current state" _said Ace nonchalantly._

"That's because normal people don't survive in the mountains. Why would she go to the mountains anyway? _I asked._

" How can you see her then? You live in the mountains. How will you see her then?" _asked Sabo._

" Simple I will visit her as long as I will stay in the village " _I shrugged._

 _Silence fell over the room._

 _Luffy looked at me with wide eyes_ " You are not coming back with us? "

"I will stay here for a couple of days. I promised mom that I would stay for a week. You guys can stay too, you know"

 _I said._

"Can we? " _pleaded Luffy and looked a the other two._

 _The others seemed reluctant and seemed to have a conversation with their eyes._

" But what about our base lu? It is not completed yet and it could be destroyed if left alone " _said Sabo with a tight smile._

 _' Oh? Are they avoiding me now? Did they think that I am following them all the time? They are the ones that came here!Let them see if I care'_

" Sorry Luna! The base will be destroyed! We can't stay " _said Luffy sad._

 _At least Luffy still wants to be with me._

" It is okay Luffy. You can come visit me when you have finished your base! " _I patted his head and gave him a warm smile._

 _Luffy nodded and the other two seem to understand my implication that I am staying here longer._

 _But they didn't commented._

" Well goodbye Luffy. Also goodbye Ace and Sabo" _I said and waved them off._

 ** _A/N: i apologize if there is any mistake but english is not my mother tongue. This is the first time Tsukiko felt lonely because Luffy was always there ,or at least seem like 't worry it won't stay that way for very long, i think in the next chapter the problem is solved(I don't really remember, i wrote that chapter in August or September i think)_**

 ** _See you next time._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own One piece**.

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 _When the week was over, I wasn't sure if I should go in the mountain._

 _I wanted to be with them but I didn't want to feel unwanted._

 _Sure Luffy would miss me but he will have Ace and Sabo._

 _I sighed and decided to go for a walk around the village._

 _As I was complementing my options fate seems to decide for me._

"What does my dear granddaughter doing alone here?" _said Garp while lifting me in the air._

"Grandpa! " _I hugged him._

 _Garp was part of my new family and I was happy to see him._

" Come on Tsukiko! Let's go find my grandsons and train" _he said cheerfully._

" Lead the way Grandpa! " _I laughed._

 _It will be funny to see their reactions._

 _Especially Sabo's._

 _He never met Garp before._

 _We arrived at the treehouse, Garp probably used observation haki to find them so quickly._

" Grandpa is here! " _he yelled._

 _I heard some noises and a shout of "_ Shitty gramps is here! " _and then I saw Garp coming back with the tree of them._

 _They had bumps on their head because of the famous fist of love._

" Tsukiko you are here! " _yelled Luffy happily._

" Well grandpa found me before you! I didn't even said goodbye to anyone" _I scratched my head._

" Well that's fine. Now that you are here come see our treehouse! It is finally ready " _he said excited._

 _I looked to Sabo and Ace ,asking for permission and they nodded their head._

 _I went inside and I really like it. It was the first time I was in a tree house._

 _When I was little I always wanted to built one but my father didn't know how to built it and our attempts were hilarious._

 _I looked at the flag and saw ' ASTL' printed on it._

" Did you like it? We wanted to surprise you" _said Luffy._

" You said that you loved tree houses, so we decided to show it to you when it was ready" _Ace shrugged._

" So what do you think? " _asked Sabo._

" I love it! Thank you " _I hugged them and cried._

 _They seem to panick a little when I started crying and I laughed at their attempts to cheer me._

 _'I was so stupid ! They only wanted to surprise me and I thought they avoided me'_

 _And the moment was ruined when Garp came and took us for training_

 _At some point I asked Grandpa about Haki._ _He gave me a vague outline of it but not much._

 _I was determined to learn Armament Haki at least until I was 18-19 years old._

 _If I wanted to beat Akainu or Teach ,I should know it_

 _We were sitting around some fire ._

" You three will become strong Marines. So you must train harder! " _commented Garp._

" What about Tsukiko? Why she doesn't have to became one? That's not fair shitty geezer " _yelled Ace ._

 _I was curious as well about his answer._ _He usually tried to convice me to join him._ _He straightened a little and took a serious expression_

" Because she can't become one. That's the second reason I came here"

" What do you mean by that Garp-san?" _asked Sabo carefully._

" Somehow the Marines found about your existence .They are coming to capture you or kill you,they need leverage or deal a blow to Shanks,who became a Yonko . They can't hurt him directly.I came here to warn you. You must leave this island immediately " _said Garp._

" But Shanks is good! Why they will hurt Tsukiko?she didn't to anything bad! " _cried Luffy._

" In their eyes she did, she exists. She must leave. In fact you and Ace should probably leave too or hide for until the search is over. It is dangerous if they discover about you too" _he explained._

 _Luffy was crying while Ace was angry._

" And where I am supposed to go? They probably know of my appearence and my hair is distinguishable. I can't sail alone" _I commented._

" You must go to Grand Line. The red - haired brat will start moving towards the first half and the marines will expect you in the East blue. I can't take you with me because we have some new transfers. They are probably spies of some higher ups" _he said solemnly_

" So I am doomed to die. If I sail alone there is no way I am going to survive and if I stay here to die. Well it seems death has a soft spot for me,always wants to see me,if I go meet him , I should probably gift him with something this time!It will be rude going there without anything,he might sent me to hell! So I am going to sail and tell him of my adventures " _I laughed dryly._

" How can you joke ? " _said Ace angrily._

" And what I am suppsed to do? Cry? If I am going to die, I will die free and with a smile. I always knew that I will die sooner or later, it just happened to be sooner" _I replied._

" I don't want you, to die Luna" _cried Luffy._

"I will try my best not to. But even if I do I will still watching over you. Like a star!" _I whispered_

"You are not going to die! We will come with you" _said Ace._

"No! You are not coming, it's dangerous! If they discover about you they will kill you. I am not letting you die in vain" _I shouted._

" It will not be in vain! You heard him, it is dangerous for us too. How can you say to let you die when you always tell us we should live?" _shouted frustrated Ace._

" Because your life is more important dammit! They will not search for you, they will be searching for red- haired girls! If you come with me, you will be targets! I would rather die than cause you trouble" _I admitted._

" Your life is as important as ours. My father recognized me the other day, so even I am not safe here. We prefer to sail together free and die than leaving you alone! _" said Sabo._

" I promised Shanks I will protect my nakama and I will protect you. I am not going to take back my promise! " _said Luffy._

 _I knew that Sabo's father was after him, so he wasn't safe._ _He would lose his memories and the others will think he died_

 _It is true that with the marines coming here they were not safe and the emotional turmoil they will to go through wasn't worth it._

" I suppose the ASTL are going to conquer the seas? " _I teased and they cheered._

 _I turned towards Garp_

" I suppose you have a compass , a map, a boat and a log pose? " _I asked ._

" Of course I have! It would be suicide to travel without them" _he agreed_

" Okay Sabo is the navigator, I am the doctor and cook and Ace and Luffy is our manpower. At least for the moment. " _I stated._

" Ace and I have some treasure . We can use that for our travels" _commented Sabo._

" I will go to the village and gather provisions and medical stuff. Luffy ,you and Ace should go and gather weapons from the bandits and whatever you think will be useful.

Ace please check out, what Luffy brings. Time is against us. We will set tomorrow noon. Do we have that much time? " _I asked Garp._

" Yeah. They need to organize first and search for the right island.

They know that you live around here somewhere but there at least two islands to search before they come here " _he informed me._

" Thank god! So we will not stop at the next islands, so we will take more provisions.

I expect you to eat a little less

until we dock at an island and go hunting. Okay? " _I asked and they nodded._

" Here is a mini den den mushi. Here is my number.

I will inform you about the marines move.

Call me if you need anything. And I am really sorry you have to leave" _he answered_

" Thank you grandpa. And we will call you whenever we can. After all family sticks together, right? " _I asked while looking him in the eyes._

 _He ruffled my hair and whispered_ " Of course family sticks together! "

 ** _A/N: I think Garp would actually help them in canon should the situation called for it. Theonly reason he did't help Ace is because chose to become a pirate. It was his choice,so he should deal with the consequences . Here they were forced to flee and they were children, so Garp is aiding them._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer **: I don't own One piece.**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 _The next day was a busy one. We gathered everything we needed and said goodbye to anyone we cared about._

 _Mom was crying but I can't fault her._

 _Seeing your child setting sail at 10 ,to avoid death just because she was born, is certainly devastating._

 _She gave me her number at the den den mushi to call her._

 _It was really heartbreaking saying goodbye to my mother so early but I can't stay and we both know it._

 _We put everything to our boat and began sailing._ _We were free!_

" So Sabo have you decided which route we will take? " _I turned towards Sabo._

" I think it' s better to take this one.

Not many people go this way ,because it's more dangerous and have inhibitant islands.

It is better for us and we can probably hunt" _I nodded._ _It was the most logical conclusion ._

"I am bored" _whined Luffy._

" I can probably tell you some stories if you want, I have my notebook with me" _I exclaimed._

 _I started telling them stories from mythology._

 _I was really fascinated with them so I knew a lot._

 _I started telling them about Hercules and his athles ._

 _It was really amusing to see them going wide eyed with every mythical creature I referred to._

" And then what happened? " _asked Ace._

 _I chuckled_ " I will tell you tomorrow! We have a long journey ahead us and I have many stories to tell"

 _He seemed a little a a little disappointed._

" I could just read your book to know what happens next" _he smirked_

" Here! You can try if you want to! " _I smirked._

 _He looked at it and his jaw opened._ " I don't understand what it says. What kind of language is this? "

" Some are written in English, some in Latin and some in Greek" _I shrugged._

 _As i said I really liked mythology so I learned Latin and Greek so I can read the original scripts._ _Some things are altered at translations after all._

 _My mother was ecstatic to teach me as she was an archaeologist and my dad a translator._

 _They were the ones that got me interested in mythology in the first place._

 _I could have become an archaeologist but I liked being a doctor more._

" Some times I wonder where you learned all this things" _commented Sabo._

" Curiosity killed the cat Sabo" _I grinned._

" Are all those creatures and persons fake?" _asked Ace._

"Some of them really existed but the people of that era couldn't explain some phenomena so they created myths. About the creatures I am not sure if they real but they are some devil fruits that give you the powers of those creatures. For example the Phoenix. Whitebeard's first mate eat it and they say he can become a phoenix.

He can't die from injuries because his fruit heals him.

After all the Phoenix reborns from his ashes. I don't about other fruits though" _I frowned._

" That is a cool and useful power. It is not useless like rubber" _taunted Ace._

" My power is not useless ,I can deflect bullets" _yelled Luffy._

" And canon balls" _I added._

" Really? " _he asked with stars in his eyes._ _The others looked in disbelief._

" If you use that balloon technique " _I shrugged._

" See! I am awesome " _he yelled._

" Well you are not entirely useless. It could help us against the Marines. After all we don't have a canon and this boat can sink easily " _he admitted._

" You know, I think that even under these circumstances it is cool that we sail together. It is more fun when we are all together " _Sabo commented._

" I can totally agree. But this experience made me hate the marines more. They are really rotten " _I spat ._

" I wouldn't except that they would hunt you down ,when you are innocent. You are a child! It is the first time I heard doing it" _frowned Sabo._

" You know they also did it when Ace was born. I read an old newspaper where they said that they were searching all newborns just to find Ace and kill him. Grandpa probably found him first and hid him" _I replied._

 _Ace tensed. He looked away._

" It is not your fault Ace that you were born as it is not mine for existing. I am glad you are alive and I want you to live. Do you think that I deserve to die? " _I asked._

" Of course not! " _he shouted immediately ._

" Then neither do you. We are exactly the same. They are just wrong. You know there were other children before us that they were condemned by the government" _I informed them._

" What do you mean? _asked Sabo._

" I read an article about an island that existed before us. It was named Ohara and it had many historians and archaeologists.

They discovered something they should have not and the government burned down the whole islands.

The Marines even had the audacity to accuse them that the archaeologists were trying to find an ancient weapon and they destroyed them for the greater good . There was a single survivor. An eight year old girl called Nico Robin. She is the only that can read the ancient language and resurrect the weapons.

So they put an 80.000.000 million bounty on a little girl, that had no one in the world. She is probably eighteen now " _I explained._ _They looked horrified._

" Oh god! I feel sick just about hearing about it. How could they do that? They have not shame at all? " _asked Sabo._

"I told you they were hypocrites. They want the weapons for themselves that's why they hunting her. They believe if they don't have it no one else should, so they try to eliminate the threat. But I don't think Robin' s goal is the weapon. She could have found it by now if she really wanted to" _i commented._

"So Robin is a good person. She should join us ,then she won't be lonely" _said Luffy._

"I don't know if she is good, she probably had done some bad things to survive. She has seen life's bad side so she probably has some trust issues" _i explained._

"But she is not bad and she can trust us, we are the same!" _he argued._

"If we find her,we will ask her to join" _i agreed._

 _From all the Straw-hats, Robin was the only one who really needed us._

 _Well nami also needed us but we cant beat arlong yet._

 _What Robin need was companionship,someone to trust, to believe in her dreams and tell her she deserved to live._

 _Luffy was right she was like us and she would be a great addition in our group if she joined._

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, I was moving in a new home. I hope you liked it ( R. I. P. people who had high expectation from this chapter)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer **:I don't own One piece.**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 _You know life is pretty ironic. We were traveling in our little boat and decided to dock at an inhibited island._

 _When we arrived there we saw that there was a ship at the beach, so we hided our boat and with caution we went to explore the island._

 _As we were traveling in the jungle we heard some voices_

"That bitch is useless now, the treasure was just a stone, we should probably hand her over to the marines for the bounty she is injured ,so it will be easy" _they laughed._

 _We were disgusted by their attitude ._

 _To betray your own comrade?_

 _They were scums! I motioned to the guys to beat them down._

 _Luffy extended his hand and trapped them in a net._

 _Then Sabo and Ace beat them down using their pipes._

"Come on, we should find the woman they talked about. She needs help" _I_ _commanded._

 _We went inside the cave and then i saw Robin sitting in the ground , bleeding and taking deep breaths._

"There shouldn't be any children here. It is dangerous!Please leave _"she warned us._

"I am a doctor ,even if i don't look like one. Luffy go get the supplies" _i yelled._

"You shouldn't treat demons like me" _she shook her head._

" If you are willing to accept help from demons like us , then there shouldn't be any problem?After all we are the same kind" _i laughed._

 _She stared me at disbelief._

"Why are you saying you are demons?" _she asked curiously._

" Why are you saying you are one? " _I challenged her._

"You don't know what I have done " _she replied._

"Well i don't believe we are demons neither are you. But the marines believe we are ,just because we are alive. With their propaganda, the general public will believe them but you already know that, don't you Robin?"

 _She stiffened and she looked alert._

 _Ace and Sabo stared in disbelief._

"You know who i am and yet you want to help me?" _she said in a small voice._

"Of course we want to, I repeat you are the same as us.

Plus i got an weakness for history and historians in general.

I know stories and legends from old civilizations, in their own language of course.I can read them most of them but it would be great if an archaeologist could determine which of them are true" _i smiled at her ._

 _She smiled back and seem to trust me a little._

 _She allowed me to treat her wounds._

 _When Luffy found out who robin really was ,he hugged her and told her to come with us ,so she won't be lonely anymore._

 _He refused to let her until she agreed to join._

 _His logic was that she did everything she did because she was lonely and all she needs is love._

 _Corny but that was his logic._

 _After a lot of begging,aka Luffy's crying and puppy eyes, she finally agreed to come with us and she suggested to take the pirate's ship,along with the treasure._

 _We finally got rid of the small_ _boat_!!

 _I could finally have a little space._

 _As we predicted Robin was a perfect addition to our group, we got along so well._

"You know,it is kind of scary how similar you are.I swear if didn't know better i would think you were sisters" _said Sabo._

"Robin can appreciate the good things!Of course we get along well, she is like me and great minds think alike. The only reason we wouldn't get along is if Robin loved Ace but she doesn't so there is no problem" _i said while hugging Robin._

"Sometimes i wonder why i try to argue with you" _he sighed._

"Because you haven't learnt yet when to back down. I pity the woman you will find" _i shook my head._

 _He looked at Robin and blushed a little._

 _'Does little Sabo has a crush on Robin? That will be so fun'_

"I pity the poor soul that will end up with you!And i am not referring to Ace because he is more smart than that" _he taunted._

"I will have you know that i when i grow up,i will have many guys chasing after me" _i crossed my hands._

"Yeah right ?She is lying again,isn't that right Ace?" _he snorted and looked at Ace who was coming at the deck._

"Probably" _he shrugged._

"You are both jerks! And i am not lying!

If you hadn't noticed i take after Mom and i don't think mom is ugly" _i smirked._

 _Neither of them had anything to say to that._

"I bet we will be more hot than you" _smirked Ace._

"That's not fair!Blondie is not really a challenge but you will definitely become real hot!I am not taking the bet" _i pouted._

 _His smirk widened at that and he seem more pleased._

"But i bet Robin will be hotter than both of you!Isn't that right Robin?

Win for me girl!" _i shouted._

"Sorry Ace but i agree with Tsukiko in this" _said sabo._

 _Ace looked betrayed._

 _I went and ruffled his hair_ "Sorry kiddo , life is unfair"

"But you are smaller than me" _he protested._

"Details!Details" _i waved him off._

 _Robin just chuckled at our antics._

 _it was good to see that she started feeling comfortable around us._

 _After all we were her new family._

 _We were gathered at the deck and were sitting in a circle when I decided to adress a serious matter._

" Guys we should train! We must find what weapons we can use and become better at our techniques. " _I commented._

" Tsukiko is right. We are not strong enough to defend our selves, Luffy can't even throw a punch without hitting himself or everything else in general" _agreed Sabo._

 _Luffy and Ace tried to protest but a glare shut them up._

" Robin as the most experienced one, you must help us train. I also have a training in mind that especially needs you. " _I commented._

" Of course Tsukiko. What do you have in mind? " _she asked._

" Grandpa said to learn Observation Haki you must hone your skills at sensing attacks, to be aware.

He suggested to try to dodge objects blindfolded . But I think it would better if you throw staffs at us at random times and random directions.

If we manage to expect your random attacks and dodge them we can become really good at it" _I explained_

" That's really smart Tsukiko" _she commented._

" Ace and Sabo, what do you want to use for combat? " _I asked._

" I would prefer using my pipe but I don't think it will stand against swords. So I guess a sword. " _he frowned a little._

" You should train in both and you can use your pipe after learning Armament Haki to coat it.

We don't know how to awaken it yet, so the sword will be your back up"

" I want to fight with my body. " _said Ace._

" You should practice your close combat. But you should also practice to shoot. They will be caught in surprise if you can fight long and close distance " _I commented and nodded._

 _I also think that Ace will find his devil fruit before we enter grand - line._

 _He earned the moniker fire -fist early ,I think._

 _That' s also why he should practice shoot._

" Luffy you will practice at hitting the targets and techniques that can protect the rest of us from bullets" _I commented._

" I am going to protect all of you! " _he beamed._

" I am going to practice my speed and accuracy.

I must stab them fast enough to paralyze them.

Robin you should train what you think works better for your techniques " _I said and she nodded._

 _Sometimes I felt like I was always the one that gave the orders._

 _But luffy was really immature right now, Ace a hot head, Robin not really comfortable with us to order us and Sabo even though he was smart he was inexperienced._

 _It wasn't like I was experienced, but I watched so many fights( and played if you count video games) and I was older than them ( if you counted both lives) so I felt responsible._

 _It was also my existence that forced us in this situation, so that added to my guilt._

 _Two weeks have passed from when we began our training and it was hell!_

 _We couldn't even sleep at piece because Robin was everywhere!_

 _We were sore and bruised of all the times we got hit._ _Well every one, except Luffy!_

 _He was made of rubber so he didn't feel the pain we felt._

 _I was tempted to find a sea - stone cuff so he can feel too like us, because it was really irritating when he exclaimed all the time that he was stronger than us!_

 _The good news were that we became better at dodging and sensing the attacks or more paranoid to be accurate._

 _Also Ace found the Mera- Mera no Mi and became a logia._

 _He is really smug about it but with the help of wonderful Robin he stopped bragging._

 _We put his head in the water while holding his feet,or Robin's extra hand held him to be more specific._

 _We pulled him out before he drowned of course._ _That shut him up._

 _The bad news is that the Marines spotted us traveling with Robin and put bounties in our heads._

 _Well not to all of us but to most of us._

" Look fire -fist Ace. Bounty 30.000.000 belli. Is my name cool?" _he bragged._

"Death's Angel Tsukiko. Bounty 25.000.000. I think mine is pretty good too. It seems cute and terrifying at the same time. Oh well they called me an Angel" _I laughed._

"The gentleman avenger .Bounty 25.000.000 beli. I think they are referring to the incident where Luffy was injured and I gave them hell" _he chuckled._

" Why I am the only one without bounty? " _pouted Luffy._

" Because you are as intimidating as a puppy. They probably even think we kidnapped you" _I joked._

" I got the bigger bounty out of all of us, at least the three of us" _said Ace smugly._

" That is because you are a logia user! " _I argued and pouted_.

" Life isn't fair kiddo" _he ruffled my hair and laughed ._

"You better watch your back honey because you have angered the Death's Angel and that calls for punishment " _I warned._

"Don't forget the gentleman avenger. I will avenge my pride" _joked Sabo._

 _We looked at each other and laughed._

 _It was fun to be together with everyone and I am really happy I listened to them._

 _We might be in danger but we were together and that is it what it counts._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer **: I don't own One piece.**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

 _We arrived at the grand line but we haven't found Shanks yet . I was starting getting worried._

 _Why didn't he arrived yet ?_

" Robin did you hear anything about Shanks being here? " _I turned towards Robin ,who was our intelligence gatherer ._

" They haven't said anything about him being here but I heard there was some conflict between him and Kaido. Not sure what happened " _explained Robin._

" Should we continue sailing or should wait somewhere around here? In a neighbor island? " _I asked._

" We need to keep moving. It' s dangerous to stay at one place. It increases the chance of getting recognized" _she commented and we nodded._

 _Our next destination was Alabasta. Somehow Robin found an eternal pose and we headed there._

 _It was different from the anime, it still had some trees._

 _We were walking when suddenly some kids grabbed us._

 _They wanted us to join their forces._

 _They apparently were playing war and had two bases._

 _The people in each base changed from time to time and I was in Vivi's group._

" I am Vivi and we welcome at our group. This time the war is :girls vs the boys. " _she smiled._

" I am Tsukiko, nice to meet you! And we are going to win this war honey.

Our main problem is Ace and Sabo but if you capture Luffy, the one with the Strawhat ,they will both lose their temper and then we will win " _I commented ._

 _She nodded, "_ You should also watch out for Kohza. He is their leader _" she warned._

" I will Vivi. Now let's go,we must make them eat our dust " _I pumped my fist in the air._

 _We attacked and it seemed that most boys were attacking me. The others must warned them._

' _Sorry boys but we fight Marines frequently, this is easy in comparison'_

 _I used my speed and smacked with my hands some pressure points ,to paralyze them momentarily._

" Shit! Take her out at all costs. She took out half of our forces" _yelled Kozha._

 _I looked at Vivi and she nodded._

 _She captured Luffy._

" Luffy! " _two voices shouted and I went towards them._

 _They were both distracted_ _, so I quickly attacked Sabo._

" Tsukiko! I should have known! It was your plan. " _he spat._

" Now now, don't be a sore loser. You know I am tactician, you should have expected something like this " _while putting a sticker on him._

 _To take someone out, you must put a sticker on them._

 _We were playing after all,no need to make someone unconscious._

 _Luffy already_ _had a sticker ,courtesy of Vivi._

 _The only ones left were Ace and Kozha._

" Vivi you take Kohza, I t will handle Ace" _I shouted and she left._

 _Ace was smirking ,flames coming out from him._

" You think you can take me out ,on a fight Luna? " _he mocked._

" Head on, hell no. But I have a plan. " _I commented._

" I don't think you can defeat me with your plans" _he smirked more._

 _Well the truth was ,I didn't have a plan but I am not going to admit_ _it._

 _I had some pride._

 _So I attacked head on. His eyes widened._

" What are you doing? You know you can't touch me, you will burn yourself " _he hissed._

 _I didn't answer I tried to punch him and he became fire._

 _My hands burned a little._

 _I left a hiss of pain and he transformed in human again._

" Tsukiko! You stupid girl! " _he yelled._

 _Suddenly I felt a sticker on me._

 _I turned around and saw Kohza._

 _He had defeated Vivi._

"Sorry Tsukiko, I lost" _Vivi bowed her head._

"It's okay Vivi, I lost too " _I smiled._

 _She smiled back._

 _I_ _felt a bump in my head._

"What was that for? " _I whined at Ace._

" For being stupid and making me worry. Now go put some ointment to your hands " _he instructed._

 _After being together with Ace for so long, he started being more caring and overprotective._

 _He probably thinks because he is the older amongst us, the children,he is responsible for us._

 _He even worries about Robin who is older than him._

 _But that doesn't mean he isn't cocky._

 _I treated my hands and now we were sitting in a circle._

" So Tsukiko, how long are you going to stay?" _asked a red faced boy._

 _He was the fifth one who asked me._

" I don't now sweety but I don't think for long " _I beamed at him._

 _He became more red._

 _Next to me were sitting Ace and Sabo._

 _Ace was growling but I don't know what made him like that._

 _Sabo looked wide-eyed._

" As you can see I gained a fan club. Told you I am cute enough. Where is your's? " _I whispered while looking smug._

" Shut up. They are just babies" _Ace spat._

" I recall red-face boy number 3 was older than you" _I teased._

"They are just stupid! " _he replied._

"You know Vivi has a crush on Ace. So don't be so smug. Vivi is a princess and your fun club is made from normal people ". _whispered Sabo._

 _Both of our eyes widened._ _I looked at Vivi and she was looking at Ace and her ears were a little pink._

" I charmed a princess. She is pretty, smart, funny and has guts! Your's on the other hand are plain" _he taunted._

" Oh so you like the princess? " _I asked a little strained._

" Maybe I do" _he smirked looking me in the eyes._

" Vivi ,dear ,do you want to switch seats? I want to speak to Kohza. He seemed like a great leader" _I smirked._

" What are you doing? " _Ace hissed._

" Helping you, of course. You said that you like the princess and I will create an opportunity to talk with her" _I replied._

" I thought you liked Ace! Shouldn't you hate Vivi? Be jealous? Or something like that? _" asked Sabo._

" Of course I like Ace. But I can't force him to like me.

And if he likes someone else I am not going to be petty and try to seperate them.

Plus I like Vivi, if it was someone who I didn't like on the other hand, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty " _I winked and they stared dumbfounded._

 _I sitted next to Kohza and we started talking but his eyes kept flickering towards Vivi ._

 _Vivi was talking to Ace and was_ blushing _a_ _little_.

 _Ace seemed uncomfortable and tried to put Sabo in the middle but Sabo didn't want to meddle._

" You know Kohza, I know you like Vivi. I like Ace too " _I whispered._

" How can you be so calm then? " _he asked._

" Vivi is just fascinated by Ace, it will go away. Plus we will leave in some days .Also I have a feeling Ace doesn't like Vivi. " _I whispered in his ear._

 _The temperature started rising._

" Tsukiko let's change seats! " _yelled Sabo._

 _I nodded a little confused and sat next to Ace and Vivi._

 _Vivi turned towards me and asked_

" So you like Kohza? "

 _I suddenly felt really hot, I looked around and saw everyone was_ sweating.

 _it must be the temperature of the_ _desert_ '

" Well he certainly is charming! But I already love someone else. " _I laughed and looked at Ace ._

" Really? Who? Sabo" _she kept asking._

" Like hell! And Sabo likes Robin, you know the big black haired girl" _I chuckled._

" No way, she is old " _said Vivi in disbelief._

"She is 18 and he is 12 . When they are older, age won't really matter." _I commented._

 _Ace didn't comment on it nor he looked surprised, that meant that Sabo had told him._

" So vivi, one day you should come travel with us. We will always welcome you" _I commented and hoped that if Vivi has the same problem again with Arabasta , she will come to us for help._

"Thank you, I would love to. But as a princess I can't really travel sadly" _she frowned._

" I will sent you letters from our adventures, that way you will know about the sea and all those different places. And if you ever have trouble, we can try come to help" _I said._

" Really? Thank you! " _she hugged me._

" That's what friends are for" _I beamed at her._

 _We were preparing to leave._

" Do you really have to leave, so early? " _pouted Vivi._

" It's dangerous to stay more! We are wanted after all" _I laughed._

" But no one, would dare to search at the palace" _she argued._

"We will cause you trouble if we are seen at the palace" _I reminded her._

 _She stopped arguing, after all she knew I was right._

 _We said goodbye and left._

 _When we were far enough from Alabasta anymore Ace shouted_ " Finally! We left! "

" I thought you liked Vivi" _I teased._

" She was a good girl but really clingy. And Kohza glared at me all the time, along with your fanclub" _he shouted ._

"You are exaggerating! " _I chuckled._

" I am not! Sabo tell her! " _he yelled._

" He is saying the truth. When you weren't there ,she was saying something about babies" _Sabo shivered._

" It is a fact that Ace will have cute babies, especially if they inherit his freckles! But I think she would be terrified if she saw your appetite!

Can you imagine if the children of the three of you inherit your apetite? The rest of us will starve" _I jocked._

"I would be more afraid if Luffy ' s kids inherit his stupidity " _Ace_ _laughed._

"I would be really scared of your kids Tsukiko. You are terrifying when you are mad! Thank god you are usually calm" _Sabo_ _said._

" But if Tsukiko has kids with Ace and they inherit his temper, it would be a sight to behold " _chuckled Robin._

 _Sabo thought about it a little and suddenly paled_ " I think if that happens, you should kill me"

" You are my brother, they won't kill you, If I don't tell them at least" _smirked Ace._

"Don't worry Sabo, I will teach them everything I know" _I said with a glint in my eyes._

" That doesn't make me feel any better, in fact I feel worse" _he whined._

" Scaredy - cat. You are afraid of little children. Don't you have any pride? " _I mocked._

" Don't care that much about my pride. I prefer my life and sanity. If I am right you are supposed to be a cute child? Right? But in reality you are a demon! " _he yelled._

" I can't deny it. I sold a soul to the devil. But I sold yours" _I said with a spooky voice or tried to._

" See? That's not a cute child! " _he shook his head._

"By the way, where is our next stop? " _I asked._

"At a small island called Langria " _he informed me._

"I hope there won't be any marines" _I said_ .

" It is a pretty small island, I don't think we will find anything there " _he shrugged_

"I hope so" _I replied._

 _And I really was hoping that all of our stops would be like Alabasta._

 ** _A/N: This chapter was more fluffy._**

 ** _Someone asked me if I liked to write One piece stories. The truth is that I love to write generally. When I write I listen to music and I imagine the people, the dialogues etc, like the storie is real life. Sadly I usually don't have much time or I don't have inspiration ( when I am tired) to write. I have many ideas but I don't have the talent and the time to write them. So I hope you liked this. Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I don't own One** piece.

 _We were docking in a remote port at Langria, when we saw a marine ship._

" Shit! There are marines here ! " _I cursed._

"Tsukiko ,look closely .The ship is destroyed " _said Robin._

"Nevertheless, there still might be marines at the island or they might have called back up before their ship sinked. We should be careful" _said Sabo._

 _Before we could agree on a plan ,Luffy catapulted himself to the island._

" Luffy you idiot!We must hurry before he finds trouble or more accurately trouble finds him" _yelled Ace ._

" I will try to find him using my powers. But I think it is better if all of us search for him. It will be easier to find him that way" _nodded Robin._

"Thanks Robin! Let's go then" _and we went to the island._

 _We splited up to find Luffy._

 _I was searching near taverns or anywhere with food._

" Did you see that disgusting thing? The Marines should have killed it before it pollutes our island!" _said one nicely dressed man._

" Now we must burn the buildings he touched. To think that filthy pirates will come to our island .An island habited by descendants of Nobles. What a disgrace " _he sneered._

 _'Shit! we must leave this island! They might have connection with Sabo's parents or worse ,with the black market and human trafficking organizations'_

 _I was returning to the ship when a hand sprouted showing me a direction._

 _Robin must have found luffy._

 _I quickly followed the hand and found all of them gathered in a alley._

" Thank god, you are all here. This island is full of nobles. They plan to burn some building some pirate touched or something like that _" I yelled._

 _They turned towards me and finally I saw what they were looking._

 _There bleeding in the ground was a fish - man._

" Tsukiko quickly help him" _pleaded Luffy._

" Robin use your power to take him to the ship ,so we can treat him. It is dangerous to stay here any longer. Is that fine with you mister? " _I looked at him._

"Namur. And it is fine" _he answered._

 _We left quickly and went to the ship._

 _I removed the bullets and stopped the bleeding._

 _But he had lost a lot of blood._

" Namur you need blood transfusion. What bloodt-type do you have? " _I asked._

" A, rezus negative. You won't find anyone to give me blood. It is illegal ." _he shook his head tired._

"Then it's good we are wanted. Ace ,I want you to give me some needles, Sabo bring me the medical kit. Let's do this" _I yelled._

 _I performed a blood transfusion between him and me as we shared the same blood type._

 _After I gave him some blood, I was feeling weak and i started to getting dizzy but I needed to continue the treatment._

" Sabo bring me some juice to drink, Robin I want you to hold me steady with your hands. I also need some help to finish the treatment " _I said._

 _After a really tiring hour we managed to finish the treatment._

" You need to rest Namur. You can go sleep in the boys room. I am going to sleep in my room. I will check your wounds when I wake up" _I said._

" Thank you " _he answered._

" You shouldn't thank me. I will always help a person in need. If he wants to be saved of course " _I chuckled and went to sleep._

 _Before i closed my eyes i wondered where I heard the name Namur before._

 _But the fatigue tookover before i could recall anything._

 _When I woke up, I went to check Namur._

" Are you feeling okay? " _I asked._

"Yes, I am fine" _he replied._

"Good let's change the bandages and go to eat. Today's meal is special, I cooked it" _I beamed at him._

" I would love to try it" _he chuckled._

 _We went in the kitchen to eat and the others were already there._

" Come on, sleepy heads we waited for you! If we began eating without you, there wouldn't be anything left " _laughed Sabo._

" If you did that, I would never make crepes or waffles again" _I smirked._

" We know that, that's why Luffy and I waited for you" _replied Ace._

 _We started eating and I was looking at Namur._

 _He raised his eyebrow._

"Well what do you think? You are the only one that haven't ate my food before " _I asked._

" It is really good" _he commented._

" Thanks Namur! " _I hugged him._

 _He seemed a little uncomfortable, probably not used to affectionate gestures._

" So tell me Namur, I heard Fish man island is in the bottom of the ocean. Is it true? " _asked Sabo._

" Yes. To travel there you must coat your ship .Well if you are a fish man,you just swim"

" I wish I could swim that well! Someday I want to go see it. It probably is the Lost Atlantis! " _I said excitedly._

" It is a very certain possibility " _agreed Robin._

" Aren't you guys young to be pirates? " _he asked curious._

" Of course we are young. We are hunted down by the government that's why we left home. We even have bounty's. Look aren't we cool? Even Luffy got one" _I beamed and showed him our posters._

 _Our bounties increased 10.000.000 belli each and Luffy got a 20.000.000 one._

 _He was so happy when he saw it._

" It is really impressive. How old are you anyway? " _he asked._

"I am 10 almost 11 , Ace and Sabo 12 to 13 , Luffy 9 to 10 and Robin 18 to 19 years old! " _replied._

" You are really young. What did you do for the Marines to hunt you?" _he asked curiosly._

" That's simple! We exist " _I replied._

" Ne ne Namur? You should join our family! You are really cool" _beamed Luffy._

"I am sorry Luffy but I am already part of a crew. In fact they might be worried" _he frowned._

" We have a den den Mushi. You can call your captain if you want, in privacy of course " _I said and gave him the den den Mushi._

 _It may seem that I am too trusting but something inside me tells me to trust him._

 _Furthermore Luffy thinks he is good enough to join our family and his instincts are always spot on._

 _The others just trust us and our instics._

 _He went to one of the privates rooms to speak with his captain._

 _When he returned he asked_ " My captain wants to meet you,to thank you. They will be waiting for us in an island called Ravera. If you don't want to meet them, I can go alone"

" I want to go meet Namur's captain. Please !" _Luffy_ _begged._

"Okay we can go" _Sabo sighed._

" Yay! " _he shouted._

 _And started running around._

"He sure has energy " _Namur commented._

"You have no idea" _I shrugged ._

" Namur can i ask you ,something?" _he looked at me curiosly_

"Of course Tsukiko" _he nodded._

" Have you heard anything about the Red forces? I heard they had a conflict with Kaido but I don't know nothing else" _I asked._

" I heard it was a really bloody battle. Both forces retreated ,to tend the injured .I heard a rumor that the Red force might head towards the first half but I am not so sure if it is true" _he replied._

 _I sighed "_ Thanks! "

 _I just hoped everyone was fine._

 _We arrived at Ravera rather quickly._

 _It wasn't that far from Langria. Namur's captain probably searched for him that's why our meeting point wasn't that far away._

 _It turns out this island was under Whitebeard's protection._

" Namur, are you sure it is okay for your captain to be here? It is Whitebeard's territory! " _I said._

" How do you know that? " _asked Ace._

" Look at the flag. It doesn't really take a genius. We should be careful. Don't create trouble" _I warned._

" Good advice and there really is no problem with my captain being here" _he chuckled._

" If you say so! We are not strong enough to fight them, not that we want to" _I commented._

 _We split up because Luffy went the wrong way and I went to retrieve him._

 _The others would wait for us._

" Food " _Luffy yelled and went towards a table where many men were eating._

" Oi pinapple dude can I have one? " _said Luffy and the whole table looked at him._

" Are you talking to me yoi? " _Marco asked him ._

"Yeah !Can I have one?" _he grinned ._

" Luffy, you idiot! " _I hit him in the head._

" Tsukiko why? "

" I told you to not create trouble and you went and insulted Marco the Phoenix? Apologize now or no crepes for you,forever. " _I hissed._

 _Luffy's eyes widened in terror._

" I am sorry pineapple head" _he said and I glared at him._

" What my brother wants to say is: sorry Phoenix - san. " _I bowed._

" It is fine yoi" _he shrugged._

" You said you can cook crepes,right? Do you want to become a cook?I am one." _asked Thatch._

" Sorry but I am a doctor. I just cook because I am the only one who can " _I explained._

" What about your parents? " _he asked ._

" Mom can cook, she owns a bar in East blue. I don't know about dad " _I shrugged._

" Oh !that's pretty far from here! How did you come here?" _asked Izo._

" We came with a boat. Later when we found Robin, ad we got a ship" _laughed Luffy._

" Why did you travel so far yoi? " _asked Marco curiously._

" Because Grandpa said the Marines will kill us! I even have a bounty! " _beamed Luffy._

 _I hit him in the head._

" Luffy ! You don't say that to pirates! They can sell you to the marines" _I lectured._

" I totally don't have a bounty! Neither does Tsukiko" _he lied miserably._

 _The others sweatdropped._

" We won't turn you in sweety. We have honor " _said Izo._

" It ' s okay, I know that Whitebeard pirates have honor but we are at a bar, anyone could have heard him! _" I replied._

" Don't worry little girl, everyone here is with us yoi" _said Marco and I relaxed._

" Thank you but we must leave. The others are waiting for us" _I said._

" We can escort if you want" _offered Thatch._

" It would be great but I must decline. We are escorting our friend back to his captain and I don't know if it is fine with him" _I said politely._

" Your friend is a pirate? What crew does he belong ?Because we haven't been informed of anyone being here " _he frowned._

" I don't really know but he said his captain is waiting. It is all i need. " _I shrugged._

" It could be a trap. Your friend is probably a bounty hunter Ze ha ha" _said Blackbeard and I froze._

 _That son of bitch was here? I wanted to kill him but it wasn't wise._

 _Even Luffy tensed._

 _My face took a really angry expression_

" Don't talk bad about him. He is part of our family, even if we don't know him that well. I don't care who you are but never talk bad about my family or i will dye the soil red with your blood. " _I spat and glared at him._

 _The others looked at me with shock._

" Luffy we are leaving now" _I commanded and we left, ignoring the people behind us_

 _I couldn't stand sitting next to that piece of trash._

 _To think he suggested that Namur will betray us!_

 _The one who betrayed Whitebeard and gave Ace to the Marines!_

 _It's better we left because I would have stabbed him with a poisoned dagger and that would surely provoke Whitebeard._

" Tsukiko, I didn't like him. He felt bad" _whispered Luffy._

"Neither do I luffy. You should never trust him Luffy ! Do you understand? " _I asked._

"Yes Luna" _he answered_

 ** _A/N:Finally the Whitebeard pirates are here!Also thanks for reviewing,even if it is to point out my mistakes.I sincerely apologize for my english but it is not my mother tongue(i think i put a warning in the first chapters) and sometimes i get confused in syntax and grammar and of course the vocabulary_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it_**!


	14. chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece.**

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 _We finally catched the others._

"We should hurry to find your captain Namur. You are injured and let's say the island is not that friendly" _I said._

"What do you mean? " _he frowned._

" Nothing you should worry about. Let's go" _I said._

" Well well, what do we have here? Is he the one that you are escorting? _"asked Thatch in amusement._

" Who would have thought Namur was the one Ze ha ha" _laughed Teach._

" Luffy grab Namur and take him as far as you can. Ace create a wall of fire now!"I _yelled._

 _Luffy used his devil fruit and they vanished.I pulled out the dagger and started swinging it around ._

" Now now, we don't want to fight " _tried to reassure Thatch._

 _He tried to come near me but Ace shot a fire ball._

" Don't go near her! " _he hissed._

"You know what is the most fun thing about being a doctor. I can make you bleed out slowly" _I said with a gleam._

 _Thatch galped._

 _Marco tried to fly and follow Luffy and Namur but I throwed the knife._

"I don't think so Phoenix. You have to kill us first to go after them. Robin give me back my knife " _I said and she used her devil powers._

"Now can you tell me what do you want with Namur? I might show mercy if I like your answer " _I grinned._

"Namur is our comrade yoi. He is a division commander _"explained Marco_.

" Where is your proof? Because you can claim that we are part of your crew and someone might believe you" _I said suspicious._

 _Marco looked amused._

" You can ask him you know" _said Thatch._

"Nice try but I am not letting you get close to them without proof.

You can ask death if I am his angel like my moniker.

Don't you like my idea better?" _i smirked._

" Tsukiko they are telling the truth" _Namur yelled._

"Okay. Ace drop the wall" _I relaxed._

" You could have said something earlier, Namur" _I pouted_ .

" Sorry Tsukiko, I want it to be a surprise " _he ruffled my hair_.

" It' s okay" _I chuckled._

"So you are Namur's crew.

I am Tsukiko nice to meet you!

Are you guys cool?"I _laughed brightly_.

"You are kidding me! You said you will kill me and now you are laughing _"yelled Thatch._

" That was a misunderstanding. No need to be a bully, no one likes bullies" _I replied_.

"You are a psycho!" _he shouted._

" Namur your crew is mean. Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? " _I asked_.

"He is just a little overdramatic! Don't mind him yoi" _said Marco._

" Overdramatic? I thought she was going to kill me" _he screeched._

" You are afraid of a little harmless girl? And you call yourself a pirate? " _I grinned._

" You are the spawn of devil! " _he spat._

"You are wounding my fragile heart. Shame on you! " _I faked cried._

" You have a heart? " laughed Sabo.

" Of course I have one. If you thinks yours is better, I can open you up and test your theory.

For research purposes of course" _I smirked._

" See? Pure evil! _"said Thatch_.

 _I laughed._

" We should go see Oyaji, he is waiting for us " _said Marco and we left ._

 _We went to Mobi Dick and saw Whitebeard._

" You are so huge ossan! " _exclaimed Luffy_.

" Gurarara you are cheeky brat! So are you the ones that saved Namur? " _he asked._

" Yes Oyaji. The red haired one is a doctor!" _said Namur._

" Hi, I am Tsukiko. Nice too meet you" _I smiled._

" Don't her fool you Oyaji, she Is a demon" _yelled Thatch._

" It is wrong too insult people Mr. cook.

Mr. Oyaji you should teach him some manners or he will become a grumpy old man with no woman or kids to support him. " _I smirked._

" And what do you know kid? _"he challenged me._

 _Oh it's on little cook_

" Of course it was wrong of me to assume that you would want a woman. It is perfectly fine if you want a man. I am do not discriminate people " _I said while looking innocent._

 _Many laughed and he turned purple._

" Gurara I like you kid! _"exclaimed Whitebeard._

" Of course you like me, I am cute! But the most cute one is Ace? Have you seen his freckles? " _I said while looking serious_.

" Tsukiko I am going to kill you! "yelled Ace embarassed.

" Don't mind him. He is shy! " _I laughed._

" Now now calm down. I heard there was a misunderstanding with my crew .What happened?" _he asked_.

 _Marco explained and he laughed more._

" So tell me kids, what are three children and a teen doing in Grand line? You are a little young to begin your adventure _"he said_.

" We are heading to New World to meet with the Red force.

The marines are hunting us and we are going to Red force for protection!

We would meet them at Paradise but the conflict with Kaido happened " _I explained._

" You are not going to make it to New world with your ship or your manpower yoi" _said Marco._

" Well we either make it or we are going to die. At least we will have an adventure before we die! " _I smiled._

 _They looked at me with shock_.

" Aren't you exaggerating a bit? Why the marines would kill someone with such a little bounty _"said Thatch concerned._

" Of course not! Do you think that I came from East Blue in a boat for fun?

They sent an Admiral at our island to find us and either capture us or kill us. The one coming was Akainu ,so it was death! " _I explained._

" How do you know that? _" asked Namur._

" We know a Vice Admiral. He gave us a boat, a map and log pose and told us to flee before they came" _I frowned._

" But you are just children! " _yelled frustrated Thatch._

" Well the world government doesn't care about that. We are threats, we need to be eliminated. It's simple" _I shrugged._

" How can you be okay with that? " _Thatch shouted._

 _He seemed to have a soft spot for kids._

" Death is just a part of life. At least all of us are together and free. The worst fate is capture.

If you die free, you are happy.

We are free right now, so I don't really care if I die.

If someone of my family gets hurt on the other hand I am going to give them hell" _I answered._

" Well brat I have an offer for you. We will take you in the New World but you will help at the ship.

It is going to take months or a year because we need to check our territories. We will offer you asylum in the ship and you can join the crew later if you want"he said.

" Thank you for the offer but we must discuss it first. " _I nodded and we went in a room to decide._

 _I looked at Robin and she made some hands to ensure that no one is eavesdropping._

" I think we should take the offer" _said Sabo._

" It seems more safe but can we trust them? _"asked Ace_.

" We can trust them Ace. The only one you should never trust is Teach.

He is bad. Avoid him at all costs but be discreet about it" _I warned and_ _they nodded_.

" I agree they feel good people, except that Teach guy, he feels bad" _agreed Luffy._

" Robin what do you think? If you don't want to stay, we will leave. We are family and family sticks together _"I said and the others nodded._

 _She smiled and said_ "I think it is a great idea" .

 _We went outside._

 _Luffy ran towards Whitebeard and smiled_ "Giant ossan! Guess what? We are staying"

" Gurarara! Welcome abroad my children!" _he smiled warmly._

" Thank you for having us Oyaji" _I yelled and the crew smiled._

 _Even Thatch._

 ** _A/N:Tsukiko might told them easily their story but she knows she can trust Whitebeard. He_** ** _did so much for Ace after all_**


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own One piece.

Chapter 15

" Thatch, Haruta, Ace! I am going to kill you! " _yelled a furious Vista._

 _He was their newest victim._

 _We were only one week at the ship and it felt like we were here from the start._ _After assuring Ace that no one would hate him about his father, he relaxed and opened up more._ _He joined the pranksters._

 _Marco as the responsible one tried to catch them but he failed._ _They were expecting him after all._

 _I was sitting with Whitebeard and Luffy exchanging stories when Marco shouted_

" Tsukiko!"

 _I replied_ " I am on it" .

 _I took out the paralyzing darts and hit Thatch and Haruta._

" Thanks Tsukiko" he said.

" It 's nothing! After all they add paperwork !Paper work is God's punishment!" _I replied._

 _I have become Marco's assistant in a way._ _I enjoyed to spend time with him, it was interesting to talk with him and I helped with paperwork._

 _I knew how to write really well and fast, courtesy of my old life ,and I enjoyed writing._

 _One of the reasons I helped Marco with keeping everything in order is because everyone think it suited me._ _I was sadistic and scary enough._

" Why haven't you paralyzed Ace too? That's unfair! You play favorites!!" _whined Thatch._

" Ace is my future husband! How dare you imply that I would dart him! Marco double his punishment, he is being mean again" _i smirked._

" Evil! " _he pointed at me._

" I try to please! Have fun doing Ace share's"I _chuckled evil._ _Ace was laughing and Thatch glared at him_

" Traitor " _he spat._

" I am a survivor" _he retorted._

I went to the room they gave us and took out our den den mushi.

I called Garp.

" Hello Tsukiko. Are you okay? " _asked Garp concerned._

" We are fine Grandpa! We are sailing with Whitebeard. We saved one of his commanders and he offered to take us to dad" _I replied._

" That's a relief. Newgate is a good man, you will be safe" _he said._

" Hey Grandpa? What happened with the search?" I asked.

" They think you left East blue but they haven't find out your real identity. For now you are just wanted because you were traveling with Nico Robin and fought against Marines" _he said._

"That's a relief. Thank you Grandpa. I will keep you informed, if you find anything tell me" _I said._

" Of course " _he replied and hung up._ _' At least we are safe for now '_ _A few days have past and we did almost the same things.Pranks , punishments ,paperwork and party._ _It was always lively around here._

 _I was walking around the deck talking with anyone I could , well anyone except you know who._

 _I saw Izo making a real good looking shirt._

" What are you doing? _" I asked_.

" I am making a gift for Marco. It's his birthday tomorrow " _I froze._

" Are we going to dock at an island before his birthday? _" I asked_

" I don't think so" _said Izo._ _I panicked. I didn't had a birthday gift!_ _Then I thought that I could make a cake but that meant I had to borrow the kitchen and I don't think Thatch would let me._

 _Well there was only one way to find out._ _I walked in the kitchen nervous._

 _It didn't help that many shot me curious looks , I was never nervous!_ _Thatch saw me and frowned._ _' Of course he frowns, he doesn't like you and he has a good reason'_

 _Okay now wasn't the time for self-doubt or resurface the buried low self esteem._

"Commander Thatch can I ask you for a favor? " _I asked while fidgeting._ _Surprise was evident on his face._ _I never called him commander._ _I never called anyone formal._ What is it brat? " _he asked curiously_

" it is Marco's birthday tomorrow and I was wondering if I could use the kitchen to make a present? " _I asked._ _His eyes softened and he smirked_ " Do you know how to make a cake or you will burn the kitchen"

 _I twitched and shouted_ " Of course I know how to bake old man!

You are the one who should be careful ,after all it easy to forget the cake in the oven at your age"

" You better prove it brat " _he laughed and my face lit up._

" Thank you Thatch you are the best! " _I beamed._ " You better remember that brat" _he replied._ Sorry but I have Alzheimer! " _I grinned._

" You have what? " _he asked confused._ Poor Thatch he doesn't even remember what the doctors said about his health. Old age hit him hard " _I faked cried._ " I am still here" _he yelled._ " Well I am not! I am on a tight schedule! Not all of us can sit around all day" _I shouted and left._ _Well I might have heard some curses in return but nothing new._

 _I decided to make a cake containing honey and alcohol._ _The Olympians Gods ate and drinked nectar and ambrosia._ _Phoenix an immortal being should like that._ _I even wrote at the top of the cake words in both Greek and Latin._ _When we were talking one time with Marco he said that he could read them and felt nostalgia, probably due to being the phoenix._ _Marco after all is 30 years old, he wasn't alive then._ _I even decorated the cake. I made some blue flames circling an ancient Greek temple._

 _It was a real pain to made it but I wanted it to be perfect._ _It was Marco's party and everyone was celebrating. They gave him gifts and wishes._

" We made a card for you. It is from the three of us. We didn't know it was your birthday until yesterday _"said Sabo._

" It is fine yoi" _said Marco._

" This book is a gift from me" _said Robin._

" Marco! I made you a cake. Wait here ,I am going to bring it to you" _I yelled excited._ _I took the box were I put the cake and ran to Marci._

" Now let's see what you made brat! _"said Thatch and opened the box._ _They gasped._

"It seems breathtaking "said Sabo.

" Is that a model of the ancient temple?

This the second time I see it, the only book with the model of the temple was destroyed in Ohara. I wonder how you made it" _commented Robin._ _I ignored Robin's question because I didn't have a valid answer._

" Go on ,eat! And tell me your opinion! "I smiled.

He seemed a little reluctant to cut it.

He took a bite and his eyes widened.

" I like it and the Phoenix loves it . Thank you yoi" _said Marco and hugged me._

" I put honey and alcohol. The immortals on Olympus ate nectar and ambrosia, so i thought Phoenix as immortal should like it! " _I smiled._ _Well not exactly immortal but it was revived from it's ashes so technicallly it was an immortal bird._

" You sure know a lot brat " _said Thatch._

" Well knowledge is power! " _I laughed._

"Since this is a party, we should do a sing and dance contest! We are not allowed it drink but it will be really fun" _I shouted._ _Everyone seemed to like my idea so we did both contests._ _Surprisingly Ace won the dance competition. He was dancing along with his flames and it was really amazing._ _Luffy came out second because he could do real weirds figures using his rubber body._ _At the singing competition Whiteard came on top with his strong voice. I was somewhere at the bottom because I wad tone deaf._ _Not completely but bad enough._

 _And I was right it was really fun._ _But tommorow most of them are going to have a bad hangover._ _At least if they are having headaches they will not prank us so we will not have headaches._ _The only problem Ace and his pranking squad will be fine, except Thatch and they are the worst._ _Well that's tomorrow's problem, today is party night!!_ ** _A/N :Well this was actually written before Marco's birthday ( 5th October) and I wanted to publish it then. It was really close to my birthday and I was in festive mood. I would have made it a special but chronically it was in this point of the story so voila!! I want to add some chapters in between the already written. So do you want to see Smoker or Hawkeye or even an early Nami or something like that?_** ** _Thanks for reading, hope you like it!!_**


	16. chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I don't own One piece**

 ** _Chapter 16_**

"Remind me again , why are we going to east blue? " _I asked._

" Because an island under our protection is unsettled by the appearance of some powerful man. We are going to check, yoi" _replied Marco._

" I see.. I honestly didn't expect Oyaji to have islands in East blue under his protection. What do we know about the man? " _I asked a little confused._

 _I honestly didn't remember any mention of Whitebeard in East blue or anything related in the East blue arc._

 _Well they might visited in this time, when Luffy was kid, so it wasn't probably important._

" We don't know anything about the man. The island is small and they only said that there is someone that smells trouble. " _said Thatch who was listening in our conversation._

" Great. I hope he really is a small fry. Like a wannabe pirate. Also I hope our source is reliable and this isn't a trap set up by Marines. Because honestly at this time East blue has some pretty nasty Marines" _I replied._

 _Like that bastard Akainu and his cronie, who try to find us._

 _Or they probably left when they heard about our debut in grand line._

 _Well I_ _don't know how that crazy man thinks._

" Don't be so paranoid Tsukiko. It will probably be some bandit or some weak pirate. No reason to be afraid. Even if I don't interfere, you can beat him" _mocked Ace._

"Well excuse me if I want to be safe. You know Luffy and his luck. He always gets in trouble and by extension ,we get in trouble" _I frowned._

 _I may love Luffy but he is trouble magnet !_

 _You can't leave him in an island alone for 5 minutes without something happening!_

" As much it pains me to say this, Tsukiko is right. With Luffy's luck it is probably a trap " _nodded Sabo._

" Oh! I can feel the love Sabo" _I rolled my eyes._

" Hey! I said you were right! Don't expect more" _he protested._

" Well ,we took that in consideration. The source was reliable and the Marines can't do much to Whitebeard's division commanders,yoi" _chuckled Marco._

" What I don't understand, is why are we coming with you guys? Don't you have some minions for this kind of work? We are not even part of the crew! " _I complained._

 _While I loved adventure, I didn't particularly want to go to East blue yet ._

 _It reminds me of my home, that I was forced to abandon._

 _It reminds of my family that I can't go visit because it is not safe right now._

 _So excuse me ,if I am a little grumpy._

" Because it is a bonding activity! It will be safe enough and you will be able to see how to proceed on a division mission" _explained Thatch._

"Still not part of the crew. I won't need this knowledge if I am not part of a division" _I replied stubbornly._

" You are not officially part of the crew, but you will join later, every one joins. So now don't be a kill joy brat. Your brothers are excited for it" _winked Thatch and I saw the rest of them were quite excited ,even Robin._

 _Well Robin is always excited when there is trouble, so no surprise there._

"Please Tsukiko?? We are going to have fun!! " _pleaded Luffy and sighed._

" Fine! But Luffy you will be on your best behavior. No reckless moves! By the way only Luffy is my brother and Robin my sister. Well Sabo kinda grows on you after some time,like parasites do" _I admitted._

 _And they grinned._

 _Now that was a typical Tsukiko answer._

 _For the rest of the journey ,I relaxed. I wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted._

 _Even if this was just a simple mission, Luffy will do something to cause me stress._

 _So for now I will just relax._

 _Watch the clouds, watch the sea._

 _Close my eyes and listen to the sea._

 _Hear a scream._

 _Wait what?_

 _I opened my eyes annoyed._

"What happened again? " _I asked._

" Well the three black holes ate all our provisions! We are lucky that the island is near but we still need to restock. So while Marco and I ,will go to meet our informants you and Robin will gather supplies" _said Thatch while looking at me._

 _At least I will be with Robin. If they get in trouble, they are on their own._

" Sure!" _I replied cheerfully._

"I think it will be safer if we go with the girls. With an unknown threat on the loose, it will be pretty stupid if we separate " _suggested Sabo._

 _I glared at him. He didn't want to be alone with the two troublemakers and wanted Robin and I to do the job of keeping them out of trouble._

" I will throttle you ,in your sleep" _I murmured low ._

 _But he heard me because he paled and shivered._

 _We were buying the supplies when I saw a mop of green hair._

 _I went a little closer and came face to face with a little Zoro, accompanied by a slightly older Kuina._

 _What were they doing here? I thought they lived in a different island._

 _Wasn't Kuina supposed to die when she was around 12 or 13?_

" Hey you! " _said Zoro while pointing at me._

"Me? " _I asked confused._

" Yeah you, the read head. Are you from here? " _he asked._

" No. I am just visiting " _I replied ._

 _The others came next to me and they we're ready to fight if something happened._

 _The fact that Zoro and Kuina had swords, even if they were wooden didn't help their tension._

" Have you heard anything about a swordman around here? He is supposed to be the greatest in the world ." _asked Kuina._

" Dracula Mihawk is here? On this tiny island? Luffy! I am blaming you! " _I snapped._

 _What the heck is going on? Zoro supposedly challenged Hawkeye for the first time in baratie. Not as a kid._

 _Why do they even want to challenge him?_

 _They will be dead meat._

" I didn't do anything Tsukiko.I was with you the whole time" _protested Luffy._

 _I felt a little guilty for snapping at him._

 _Not his fault he was born under some unlucky star. At least no one died in his presence like Shinichi from detective Conan._

 _Now that would be bad luck._

" Who is that Mihawk any way? " _said Ace confused._

" Ace honey, I am having a mental breakdown here, please keep quiet " _I answered._

 _Was Mihakw a Shishibukai yet? If yes, would he turn us in?_

 _He had a rivalry /friendship with Shanks and only stopped challenging him when Shanks lost his arm._

 _But in this timeline Shanks never lost an_ _arm,_ _so they were still rivals or fighting buddies._

 _Would his respect for Shanks spare us?_

" Hey! We we asked you something kid, don't ignore us " _said Kuina with a snobby attitude._

" Look here kids, I didn't know that Mihawk was here before you told me. I can't help you. Now if you will excuse us, we have some shopping to finish and a vanishing act to perform" _I replied sarcastically._

 _I looked at Kuina for any comebacks but then I noticed that she was a little flushed._

 _Was she sick?My inner doctor started to worry._

" Hey are you okay? You look a little sick" _I said worried._

 _Surprise was evident in her face but she quickly covered it._

 _Stubborn girl!_

" I am fine" _she replied weakly but I could see she was shaking a little._

" Yeah Kuina is strong, she is fine" _replied Zoro._

" We should go Tsukiko. We still have some things to buy" _said Sabo._

" Sabo, Robin and Luffy go finish our shopping.

Ace stay with me ,just to be sure there won't be a surprise attack.

This is girl is sick and she needs help" _I said and they nodded._

" Kuina doesn't need your help. You are younger than me. What can you do?" _protested Zoro._

" Younger yet wiser. Now shut up for a while and look at Kuina closely. She is sweating too much. It is not normal" _I replied and Zoro focused on Kuina._

 _Seeing that I was right, he kindly shut up._

" Do you know where I can take her to examine her? " _I asked and I mentally slapped my self._

 _I asked Zoro for instructions._

 _Zoro who can get lost in a straight line!_

" My aunt has a house here. I can tell you where is it. We said we will visit her as an excuse to meet Mihawk " _said Kuina_ _between deep breaths._

" Ace please help her stand. I don't want her to worsen her situation " _I replied._

" I would think, you wouldn't want anyone to touch this hotness Tsukiko" _teased Ace._

" Look honey, if you antagonize me while I am having a patient ,I can promise you that Thatch's punishments will look like child play. " _I threatened and he nodded._

 _Before we could arrive at the house Kuina collapsed._

 _The only sound that was heard in the near empty street was Zoro 's frantic yells_.

 _I guess now I know why they didn't meet Hawkeye._

 ** _A/N: Well Hawkeye was the one the majority voted ( well me and two other people but it is still majority.). Zoro and Kuina is just a bonus._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it!_**


	17. chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I don't own One piece** ** _Chapter 17_**

 _When we arrived at the house Kuina described, one was opening, so we used a key that was hidden under the carpet._

 _Classic!_

 _I started examing Kuina but it was so weird._

 _The symptoms are so confusing._

 _They can indicate a simple virus ,or cold but also some kind of poisoning._

 _The thing that even got me to think poisoning is because she slowly gets worse._

 _I asked Zoro and Kuina ,when she got a little coherent and they said that she started to get ill around the time she decided to become a swordsman and from then on the colds started to get more frequent._

 _Before Kuina woke up,_

 _I sent Ace to get the others here, after they informed Marco and Thatch of course, and also bring me some of my medical_ _tools._

" So Kuina, I want you to answer something simple for me. Did you eat fish for the last 5 days? " _I asked._

 _They all looked a little confused at my question._

" No, I haven't. Zoro and I, ate provisions from our island. Given the fact that it is a two day trip, we didn't need to fish" _she replied._

"Good. Now I will take some blood to check a theory I have. You should just relax " _I said and she nodded._

 _But of course Thach have to come in._

" Well brat I heard you started treating patients . You were supposed to shop for our trip" _he exclaimed._

" Already done that. We also learnt that Dracula Mihawk was the disturbance in this island . What did you do? " _I shot back._

" Well our informant vanished and most of the people didn't know about the threat.

So we assumed it was a false alarm.

We would continue the search tomorrow. How did you found out about Hawkeye yoi?" _asked Marco curiously._

" Well these two kids are swordmen in training and wanted to challenge him or something like that, they didn't actually told me why they we're searching for him. But the girl Kuina, collapsed.

As a doctor it is my duty to help her " _I replied and Marco nodded giving me his approval._

 _Checking out the blood gave me a disheartening result. Or at least it indicated something really bad._

" Well I need you to hear me, without any interruptions, even if you don't like what you hear. Is that clear? " _I asked and Kuina nodded._

" While checking you I saw that your symptoms could mean many things.

After hearing about the start of your colds and their increased frequency I started to suspect poisoning.

But it is little to difficult to determine if you were poisoned. So I checked your blood. Your blood had a high amount of mercury in it. Usually fish increases the amount of mercury in the blood but you didn't eat any.

I can't be sure yet but if I can examine you in a more equipped place, we can start treatment " _I replied and everyone's eyes widened._

" Poison but how? " _she asked_

" Well it could happen if you came in direct contact with mercury which I doubt, or if you ate it. But judging by the fact that it is a chronical poisoning ,someone probably put it in your food. Who does prepare your meals? " _I asked._

" My father. But he wouldn't do anything like that! " _she yelled_

" You can believe what you want.

The truth is that you are dying slowly and if you don't start treatment, you will either die from high blood acid content or your brain will start to shut down.

In that case some muscles will become numb, increasing the chance of an accidental death for example falling of the stairs or you will become unable to become a swordman, killing off your dream. Are you willing to take the chance? " _I asked serious._

 _My doctor mode was on and there was no room for any other feeling except seriousness._

" I can't die yet! I haven't proved that I can become the most strong swordsman in the world " _she shook her head._

" So are you willing to leave your home and start the treatment?

I know you might not believe me but it is really dangerous to stay there.

Other doctors might ignore the symptoms and if you stay there for too long, it might be too late.

If your brains malfunctions and a part of your body paralyze , I might not be able to cure it.

In this stage it is still curable. It might take some time but we can save you. It is your choice" _I exclaimed_

 _The others stayed silent ,recognizing the seriousness of the situation._

 _Kuina was in denial but I hoped that by repeating the problem and the damage it will create, she will take the right choice._

 _I knew she would die by falling of the stairs in her sickness._

 _If she left, it was her death._

 _I couldn't do anything more._

 _If she didn't want to accept treatment and get away from the environment that caused it, I couldn't do anything._

 _The only thing I could do is try to convince her to chose life._

" But why would he do it? I thought he loved me! After mom died, he is the only thing I have left " _she sobbed._

" He probably didn't know it was killing you.

He might wanted for you to stop trying to become a swordsman and hoped that if you get sick frequently, in addition with his discouragement due to your gender, you would give up.

I don't know how is he thinking. " _I shrugged_

" You are lying!! My father would never do this. He believes in me. He is only saying the truth. He is my only family! " _she was starting to get hysterical._

" Kuina, calm down " _I tried to calm her down but she hit me._

 _I heard some growling and all of my family looked at Kuina with cold eyes, they will probably jump at her sooner or later._

" Shut up! You don't know anything!

You are just a kid that pretends to be a doctor. You are probably jealous ,that's why you want to accuse my father.

Are you trying to become a swordsman and decided to eliminate the competition?" _she spat._

" Shut up you whiny brat! With your attitude you wouldn't last a day in the seas. As if you can become the most strong swordsman " _growled Ace and the temperature staring to rise._

" Ace ,stop! " _I pleaded and the temperature fell._

" Look Kuina, you can believe what you want. Even if I didn't knew anything about medicine, I could still see you are getting worse. I was only trying to help.

You should remember that family is those people you want to be with, even if your not blood related.

Also you can achieve anything you want if you work hard even if everyone else is against you.

Even if you don't like me remember my advice.

I will not bother you again. if you decide you want my help ,you can find me in this island for the next two days.

If not, it's your funeral" _I replied calmly and left._

 _The others followed me but they saw my bad mood._

 _The males of the group struggled a little about what to do, so Robin_ _started:_

" You know Tsukiko, she was wrong. You are a great doctor despite your age. I would be dead if it weren't for you. "

"That's not true. You would be fine without me but I know she was wrong . I am a doctor even if she says otherwise " _I replied._

 _In my previous life I had spent countless hours studying to become a doctor._

 _So I am a doctor. That's a fact and no one can conceive me the opposite._

"But you saved us so many times Luna! We wouldn't be fine without you" _pouted Luffy._

" It was my fault that we are in the sea in the first place. You would fine if I wasn't here" _I replied._

 _They would be fine, except Ace who would die later. But he would be fine until then._

" I hate Kuina! You are always so cheerful and fun and she made you sad " _exclaimed Luffy stubbornly._

" You can't hate her Luffy, she was just overwhelmed.

I told her the harsh truth and she lashed out on the messenger, in this case me.

Give her some time and she will come around.

Now I think it is time for some Hawk hunting! Oyaji sent us on a mission so let's go" _I said brightly and they relaxed._

 _Meeting Kuina reminded me how short and unfair is life ._

 _I shouldn't fret over what might happen._

 _The most important thing is that my family is alive and loves me._

 _So I am going to live without any regrets, aka I am going to troll everyone._

 _Now Mihawk seems like a good target._

 _Can't wait to meet him!_

 ** _A/ N : So this was a more serious chapter but it was kind of necessary for Kuina's development and Tsukiko to completely heal for her forced leave._**

 ** _Kuina might seem like a bitch but she is just getting defensive._**

 ** _Should Kuina follow Tsukiko about the treatment or should she be stubborn?_**

 ** _About mercury poisoning, I just Googled it, some information might be wrong._**

 ** _Next time Hawkeye will appear._**

 ** _Hope you liked it. See you next time!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer : I don't own One piece_**

 ** _Chapter 18_**

" Where is this guy supposed to be? We looked around the dock and he wasn't there! " _whined Ace._

" I suggest to look at high and empty places. Like those houses on the top of the island " _I pointed._

" Why yoi? " _asked Marco confused._

" Because birds make their nest in those places! So Hawky will be there" _I grinned._

" That guy is a bird? A giant bird? " _asked Luffy with stars in his eyes , drooling a little._

 _What a glutton!_

" No he is not! Don't listen to her" _lectured Sabo._

" Are you sure? What if he ate a hawk based devil fruit when he was little. How would you know? Have you seen him swimming? " _I smirked._

"No but he probably hasn't eaten one. Isn't that right Robin? " _he looked at Robin with hope._

" Well he isn't listed as a devil user nor anyone has seen him using a strange power. But the opposite also can be stated. There aren't any evidence that he isn't one either " _Robin, aka the voice of logic replied._

" You were so freaked out when you heard he was here before but now you are even joking about it. Are you pretending to be calm? " _taunted Ace._

" I am the epitome of calmness " _I replied._

" You are the epitome of craziness brat. Just don't create too much trouble with Hawkeye" _Thatch said._

" Hey! You are insulting me! I am completely aware of my actions. If someone might get impulsive, Marco is the one. The hawk might call his inner Phoenix" _I joked and Marco glared._

"I thought we were comrades yoi" _he said._

"Sorry Marco. My inner joker came out. I tried to control it. But it overcame me!! " _I sighed dramatically._

" I will let it slide this time yoi" _sighed Marco and I grinned._

" Unfair treatment! If one of us did that then you would hang us!! _" protested Thatch._

" Don't be such a wimp ,old man. You are whining about Marco, you are whining about provoking Hawkeye. You are a commander. Show your manliness! " _I yelled._

" I am manly enough! " _he yelled._

" I doubt it" _I yelled and run._

 _We arrived at the top of the island where only some old houses were here._

 _I looked around and spotted the most spooky house and headed there._

 _Inside was Hawkeye ,calmly drinking tea._

" It worked? How could that absurd logic work? " _grumbled Sabo._

 _I laughed. The reason I suggested a high and abandoned place was because you can watch the whole island from there, and the surrounding sea ,and hide well._

 _It is also quiet, something that Mihawk likes judging by his permanent residence in One piece._

" To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you? " _he asked calmly._

" This island is under Whitebeards protection. The villagers were anxious by your visit. Why are you here yoi? " _asked Marco._

" Vacation mostly. I also came to check on something an acquaintance of mine asked me but there is no need now" _he replied while looking at me._

 _So shanks asked him._

 _That loudmouth! How can you ask a pirate working for Marines to check on your daughter that Marines are hunting?_

" Hey! Can I ask you something too? " _I said eagerly._

" Oh? What kind of question you have? " _he asked with a calculative eye._

" Are you cosplaying the three Musketeers?Where can I find the same clothes? Do they have it in child size? " _I asked curious._

"He was right, you are quite weird. I see his genes passed on" _he commented._

"Hey! Don't insult me! Unless weird is your nickname for me. To show our friendship. Then can I call you Hawky? " _I asked._

 _I swear they all twitched._

 _It is surprising that I still have my head._

" I would prefer if you wouldn't call me that" _he said emotionless._

" Tweety? I had a canary called Tweety! " _I asked innocently._

" I don't think Tweety is a suitable name either " _he gritted._

 _I was starting to affect him._

" Oh! I got it! I would call you night wonderer! " _I exclaimed._

" An interesting choice. How did you thought it?" _he asked intrigued._

" Well when you think of the word Dracula the first that comes to mind are vampires.

While vampires are usually linked with blood sucking and death, it also known that they come out at night.

Many claim that the can't stand the light so if they want to explore they do it at night. Your eyes resemble the eyes of a Hawk. Hawk usually have better vision, so it might be easier to see in the dark.

Hence night wonderer! " _I beamed proudly._

" Your logic sounds right and wrong at the same time. That is a great quality for misleading people without being at fault. A dangerous ability" _his eyes gleamed._

" Anyone can perceive my words as be wants. It isn't my fault if he misunderstands something.

I am not trying to mislead anyone. I am just stating an opinion! " _I pouted._

 _He really is a dangerous opponent. No one ever accused me of manipulating them by making them confused and I know some powerful people._

 _But he saw through my tactic even when I wasn't using it._

" I am confused. What does that mean Luna? What do you do? " _asked Luffy confused._

" Nothing Luffy. Night walker is just a little paranoid and he is overanalyzing things" _I replied and Hawky scoffed lightly but didn't say anything else ._

 _The rest of the room was connecting the dots._

 _While_ _Robin was just chuckling._

"He just said our sister is really smart and awesome" _she translated._

" Of course she is awesome! She is my sister! " _gloated Luffy._

 _In my previous life I would never think that there would be a day when Luffy would be gloating about my awesomeness to Mihawk, Marco, Ace, Sabo Robin and Thatch._

 _But here it is a common thing._

 _Luffy worships his siblings, Robin has a morbid sense of humor, Sabo is the responsible one and my bickering partner, Marco is the mother hen, Thatch is the prankster and my older bickering partner, Ace is the cocky one and the most protective and I am the crazy one._

 _That's the way of this life and I enjoy it!_

 _Messing with my favorites characters is just a bonus._

 _It just happens that Mihawk is my current target and he knows my tactic._

 _Well I kind of like challenges._

 ** _A/N: Well the question about Kuina still stands. So you can still tell me if you want her alive or not._** ** _I am in a dilemma for quite a time about her. In the next chapter I will just go with the mood if there aren't any votes, so don't worry! I will solve that problem!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading !_** ** _I hope you enjoyed it._**

 ** _~ See you next time ~_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :I don't own One piece**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

"So !What do you do in your free time except looking stoic?" _i asked curious._

 _What hobbies could the greatest swordman have?_

"I find relaxing drinking wine or tea and look out of the window"he replied.

"That's boring ,especially if the place is abandoned!Unless you have a house in a abandon place as a cover and just live in a generic house , watching other people. That's stalking you know, even if you say that you play i spy with my little eye,in your case hawky eye" _i babbled._

" I knew you took after him but i didn't thought you inherited his stupidity in that scale. You know that i could kill you before you could blink .And yet you still provoke me. Can you tell me why?" _he asked generally curious._

"Because she is stupid ,crazy ,with zero self preservation ?" _said Sabo._

"Sabo, Sabo, that's the logical and obvious answer. And seeing there is no fun in that ,it is the wrong answer!" _i replied._

"And all pirates are supposed to live a fun ,crazy life?I kind of see the truth in her words and that means either i am going crazy or i had too much booze. Taking in consideration that i haven't drink anything ,i am becoming like her. Please god save my soul!" _whined Thatch._

 _Overdramatic much?_

" Did he join the dark side? Luna says that in the dark side they have cookies, if Thatch joined does that mean he will make us cookies?" _Luffy's eyes sparkled and i chuckled._

"It would be for the best if he did" _said Robbin cryptically_.

"You still haven't answered my question" _said Mihawk while drinking his tea calmly._

"Well death and I have an on and off relationship. He wants me bad but i have eyes only for Ace ,so he gets jealous and try to catch my attention by bringing me in his door.

After making such an effort , i go to him to tell him while i am flattered with the attention we can't be together in this life. I have to reject him ,nicely because if he gets too angry he might want to hold me there .And then no Tsukiko anymore" _i replied and i congratulated my self for thinking this on the spot._

 _I should have become an actor or writing fairy tales, my talent apparently gets wasted by being a doctor._

"Did you seriously said that yoi?" _asked Marco._

"What it is a legimate answer!He is convinced!Aren't you" _i pouted and looked at Mihawk with puppy eyes._

"I got convinced that you have a talent for evading answers. A useful talent,if you ask me. If you weren't already wanted ,the marines never would suspect you of being a pirated." _he replied_

"Hey !Is it because i am not intimidating enough? Excuse me , if i haven't read " How to kill your enemy with a glare" yet but i try ! I usually threaten them i will enjoy watching them bleed out, do i need to change tactics?" _i asked._

" I think you are the scariest person ,i know" _replied Ace._

 _I beamed at him._

" That sounds interesting indeed"e _said Mihawk without batting an eye_.

"Now that i remembered ! There is a kid with great talent in swordsmanship or at leat i believe he has. I am a very good at judging people. His name is Ronorora Zoro. He has green hair and can get lost in a straight line.

So if he ever challenges you, don't underestimate him and tell him i told you that. Because that idiot was searching for you and thought i would stole his spot light. Like i would ever be able to use a sword! Knives and daggers are more convenient , you know!" _i said and his eyes gleamed with interest_

" It sounds promising for the future"

"How do you know that? I don't remember that green haired kid saying this much information" _Ace narrowed his eyes._

"He didn't or maybe he did?" _i said while trying to look mysterious_.

"How was that? Do i need to tilt my head? What tips do you have for looking cryptic?Is drinking something a necessery element?" _i looked at Hawkye._

"You got it fine. Wine centairnly adds to the charm" _he smirked amused._

 _Victory! After all this time , he finally cracked a smile or well close enough but it still counts._

"Tsukiko!" _growled Ace and i turned my attention to him_.

"I think he told me when you went to get the others. I don't remember ,i had more serious things to do" _i replied truthfully._

 _I don't exactly remember what Zoro told me when i was examining Kuina._

"Sorry" _replied Ace_.

"So i hope you have other rooms here . Because we aren't leaving for the next two days and it's already dark outside. It will be a shame to walk in the dark ,cold when we have a nice ,cozy home. It will be a sleepover!" _i said excited_.

"You can stay i guess. i promised i will look out for you" _he sighed_.

"That's what i thought" _i grinned and the others shook their heads._

 _I wonder how many people can say i had a sleepover with Hawky and lived ? Probably none but this will be one of the most exciting things I've done!Well excluding being Shank's daughter, Luffy's and Robin's sister, freelancing at Whitebeard's crew?_  
 _Oh ! I have done many exciting things!_

 ** _Sorry for the late update( i really don't understand how quickly time passes). I am in the middle of exam period and i need a break so i wrote this in an hour , so probably there are mistakes or plot holes or i don't know. I thought better update it than leave it for checking and completely forget it exists._**

 ** _See you next time_**


	20. chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

I _woke up by the smell of food_.

" Breakfast " _yelled the ASL trio and bypassed me._

" You could slow down ,you know. The food is not going to vanish ,if you three aren't at the table yet. No one else eats that much" _I yelled._

 _Someone would think, we don't feed them!_

" Tsukiko is right . You should slow down.

It is bad manners to eat before the host arrives " _said Robin ._

" Don't worry miss. I am already here " replied Mihawk.

" Oh my God! Where did you come from? I just lost five years of my life! Don't startle me like that again. " _I held my chest in fright_.

" I was here the whole time. You were the one who wasn't observant enough, to note my presence " _he replied calm._

" Well played Hawky. I bet you are one of those types that are reading books in the dark and when someone turns on the light, you scare them so bad! And then you just look them in the eye and say I was here the whole time!! That's so creepy!! You could definitely get a role in a horror movie _" i babbled._

 _Hawkeye raised his eyebrow._

" Just ignore her. In the morning she is worse than her usual crazy self. It's like a whole new level " _smiled Sabo nervously._

 _He probably believe that sooner or later, I would end up with a sword piercing through my heart ._

" Thanks for letting us stay here yoi. After breakfast we will leave. _" said Marco._

" No need to be polite. Pirates are not famous for their manners. Truly a pity " _replied Hawkeye_.

" As a very classy person, why don't you organize lessons? How to be a classy pirate 101!! And then you could hold competitions and the pirate with the best etiquette wins ! This way you can avoid bloody conflicts.

after all blood doesn't come off easily from clothes. Or you could say, I will spare your life, if you could defend yourself with a fan but with style!! Because fans are awesome! " _I said excited_.

" It is an interesting idea. " _he replied amused and I mentally squealed ._

 _If I see smoker with a fan, I could die happily_

" What's so awesome about fans?" _asked Ace confused_.

" Because ,I could fan your flames honey " _I winked at him._

" Your attempt flirting is so bad, that I want to rip off my ears. " _sighed Sabo._

" Hey at least, I am trying ! Not like some other people I know ,who don't even admit their feelings " _I gave him a pointed look._

" I don't know what are you talking about! " _he fumed._

" Sure you don't and I am a smooth talker like Kid-sama " _I replied_.

" I don't even know who Kid is! " _he protested._

" No one is supposed to know because he is a phantom thief! _" I replied._

" And the connection is lost again. Sometimes I think ,she is worse than Luffy. At least she doesn't cry that much " _said Ace._

" I am not a crybaby!! I haven't cried since we left the island. I am a big guy! " _Luffy puffed his chest out ._

 _Marco was sighing and was massaging his temples._

 _He probably has a headache from all of our bickering._

" Stop the chit chatt and start eating, brats! The food will get cold and if I see anyone wasting food, i will hit you with my pan " _Thatch threatened._

" I am rubber, it won't hurt me _" luffy stuck out his tongue._

" Correction, with my burning hot pan _" he replied and his eyes gleamed._

" I am sorry" _Luffy said quickly and started eating._

 _I would love to point out that there is no way Thatch would hit Hawkeye but I decided against it._

 _As much I loved teasing everyone, I shouldn't insult Thatch's guts and power in front of Hawkeye._

 _Whitebeard pirates have their pride after all!!_

 _That and I am really hungry ,_

 _and Thatch is really petty when he is provoked._

 _When we finished eating, we kept our promise and left._

 _Well after he gave me, his number on den den mushi._

 _I would be a fool to let a chance like this slip !_

 _Too bad Facebook doesn't exist in this world!_

 _So many posts, I could have tagged Hawky to annoy him!!_

 _The unfairness of life!!_

" Stop sighing we are leaving " _said Thatch._

" But Zoro isn't here yet" _I protested._

" If he wanted to come, he would already have come yoi. The time limit you gave them has ended _" sighed Marco._

 _Well he is correct, two days have passed already._

" Maybe he got lost! _" I replied_.

" Where? The port is visible from any place in this tiny island" _frowned Ace_.

" Maybe he got lost on the road of life! " _I exclaimed_.

 _This better work Kakashi! If this lousy excuse worked for you, then it better works for me._

" That's it we are leaving! " _announced Thatch._

 _Why? Did I offend the One piece universe by praying at Naruto universe?_

 _As we were leaving , I couldn't spot that mop of green hair anywhere._

 _Well it seems they won't come._

 _I hope you remember Zoro that was your choice, don't slice me next time you see me._

 _And this time ,I prayed at the One piece universe first. Just to be safe!!!_

 ** _A/N: Well the next chapter will be the one I already have written, before I decided to include Mihawk and Zoro at this point._**

 ** _I will check it before posting it, so there will not be any mistakes about the time frame. I will probably upload it in the next few days as it is already written ( except if I deem it to be ,really out of place and completely change it!)_**


	21. chapter 21

**_Disclaimer : I don't own One piece_**

 ** _Chapter 21_**

 _A month_ _has passed since our little trip in East Blue._

 _Sailing with_ _Whitebeard_ _is an extremely good experience and even Robin started to trust the crew more ._ ( _well Marco and Thatch is a given)_

 _Well not all of them but you get the point._

 _It was evening and I was helping Marco with some paperwork._

 _We made some casual talk while working, because no sane person can enjoy doing paperwork in absolute silence._

 _I wondered how Hitsugaya Toshiro from bleach could do that much paperwork without talking!_ _It was madness!_

 _As we were a working, a pirate from First Division barged in._

" Commander Marco! The Red Forces are ahead us! Pops said to gather the commanders at the deck " _he shouted._

"Thanks for informing me yoi. Tsukiko will you come? It' s time to meet them" _he said a little bitterly if you ask me._

 _Or I imagined it._

" Yes let's go! " _I exclaimed._

 _We went to the meeting point and there stood the commanders, some more tough crew mates and Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Robin._

 _Luffy was bouncing with excitement!_

 _Ace, Sabo and Robin were curious and a little excited._

 _After so many stories, it was expected._

" My children, are you sure you want to see the Red Haired brat? He might not accept you. " _said Whitebeard._

" Believe me pops, he will be elated to see us! " _I grinned._

 _I hadn't told them yet, that Shanks was my father. I wanted to see their faces after the revelation ._

" Well i hope so. I don't think he will do anything stupid " _he narrowed his eyes._

 _It was a clear threat that if Shanks did or say anything funny to us, he would be punished._

 _Marco nodded at his words with his jaw clenched._

 _Shanks wasn't exactly his favorite person._

 _Not that he hated him, he was just irritated by him._

 _Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me._

 _I was feeling like suffocating._

 _I kneeled to the ground and around me many pirates started to drop._

 _I couldn't breathe properly._

 _Marco saw my discomfort and he transformed into phoenix._

 _He landed angrily in front of Shanks._

 _He glared at him_ " Stop your foolishness before you do some damage"

" I thought you were seasoned pirates Marco" _teased Shanks._

 _Marco grew more angry._

" Not all of us are experienced. Drop it before you injure them" _ordered Marco while pointing at us._

 _Shanks looked at us and he froze._ _He instantly dropped his Haki._

 _He hurriedly came towards us and the others stiffened._ _They had their hands to their weapons._

" Luna ,is that you? " _Shanks hugged me._

" Well except if you have other red haired daughter that I don't know about her, then it's me" _I laughed._

" D-D-Daughter ?" _sputtered Thatch._

" Surprise! Shanks is my father! How many of you guessed it? " _I grinned._

" I didn't expect someone so pleasant and responsible like you, to be related with someone so irritating and irresponsible like him yoi" _said Marco._

" You wound me Marco. And here I thought that you would finally join my crew. It turns out my new crew mates will be only my daughter and her friends " _he pouted._

 _Marco clenched his fist and took a deep breath._

" Well about that daddy, we might want to stay here. We already see them as family, we don't really want to leave" _I scratched my head sheepishly._

 _Marco opened his eyes and he looked smug._

" My only daughter abandons her poor dad. I am so hurt! Benn where did I go wrong? " _he sulked._

 _Benn rolled his eyes and hit him lightly at the shoulder ._

" Wait a minute! If you were going to stay all along, why did you want to meet the Red Forces? " _asked Haruka confused._

" Because they were worried about us and they were waiting for us. Did you honestly believe that we were heading in the New World just the five of us, if we weren't sure that Shanks would accept us?" _I asked._

" Pretty much " _answered Thatch._

"And that shows the difference between in our intelligence Thatch.

I bet Marco have figured out" _I exclaimed and looked at Marco._

" Well I guessed you had a reason to believe they would accept you, I just didn't know the reason " _he admitted._

" Liar! You just made that up. " _accused Thatch._

" Don't be jealous Thatch of your smart siblings. Everyone is good at his own thing. I believe even you might be useful somewhere " _I laughed._

" What did you say brat? I suppose you don't want to eat my food anymore " _he smirked._

" Hey! Don't bully my daughter! " _yelled Shanks._

"She insulted me first! " _Thatch argued._

" She was just merely stating facts" _shrugged Marco ._

" Why do you always take her side? " _he whined._

" Because he is my favorite brother and we spent a lot time together? " _I replied._

" I am not your favorite brother? " _Luffy looked at me with sad puppy eyes._

" Marco is my favorite older brother. You are my only little brother, so you are special " _I explained._

" Yay! And you are my favorite sister! " _he hugged me._

"Wait a minute! If we become Whitebeard pirates, does that mean we will become siblings too? " _asked Sabo in horror and disbelief._

"Don't look like that brother! Now you have a cute little sister " _I winked._

" More like a scary one. " _he mumbled._

" Hey Pops! Before I accept your mark I need to ask you something. " _I stated seriously._

" What is it, my daughter? " _he asked concerned._

"Do you allow future relationships between members of your crew? " _I asked._

 _Most of the crew sweat dropped. They were expecting a serious question._

 _Whitebeard laughed loudly_ " Of course daughter"

" Tsukiko my darling daughter, what do you mean" _asked Shanks in a malicious tone._

" Nothing daddy,just curious" _I laughed._

" I want you to know that you are to young to think about that. And if, I say if in the far future want to date someone, I must talk to him first. " _he narrowed his eyes._

" You mean kill him and hide his body? " _grinned Benn._

 _Ace was twitching and sweating. Probably afraid that I would call him my husband and be responsible for his early demise ._

" Of course daddy. After all we are brothers and sisters here and no one else would try something to a Whitebeard pirate" _I chuckled._

" That's my little girl! " _he beamed._

" But didn't you say that Ace -" _Luffy tried to say but Sabo covered his mouth._

" What did you say about Ace honey? " _he asked suspicious._

" He wanted to say that Ace is really overprotective and he would kill anyone that tried something. Isn't that right Luffy? " _I smiled at him._

 _A smile that promised doom if he argued and made many of the crew shiver._

 _Luffy got the message and nodded._

" Is that so? Good job Ace. I entrust to you, my daughter " _he patted Ace heads._

" Of course. " _he laughed awkwardly._

 _' Did he just got Shank's blessing? I will totally tease him about it when Shanks leave'_

 _I sent a mischievous smile at him and he looked alarmed._

 _' You are naive Ace ' I chuckled mentally._

 ** _A/N : Well this chapter was needed because this means they will become Whitebeard pirates!! (Not just for protection until they find Shanks!) . Well I am happy that I released it early like promised ( I only changed a few lines )_**

 ** _Anyway if I have time, I might release a Christmas special on Christmas ( Europe's time zone, specifically GTM 2). If not Merry Christmas!! ( or if you don't celebrate Christmas, have happy holidays in general!! )_**


End file.
